El Apagón
by BonieeTashio
Summary: Durante un caluroso mes de julio un fallo eléctrico deja a oscuras al suroeste del país y, encerrados, a Kagome Higurashi y Seshomaru Taisho en el edificio donde ambos tienen su oficina. Hace seis meses iniciaron una relación a la que Kagome puso fin tras una noche de pasión y, desde entonces, lleva evitando a Seshomaru, y esta será la ocasión perfecta para saber que pasó. Adap.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos… cómo están? Sé que el final de mi última historia no quedo como ustedes querían, pero pues ni modo. Ahora les traigo una nueva historia que también es una adaptación de la autora Linda Howard y esta súper súper genial. En la historia anterior note que a varias personitas y no diré nombres les gusta los lemons. Así que me acorde de esta historia y me puse manos a la obra.

Los capítulos son algo largos y pero serán pocos capítulos. Espero que les agrade. Ya saben comenten todo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos pronto.

Pd. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#

El apagón.

Capítulo 1

~•~

Jueves 21 de julio

Era un día demasiado caluroso, incluso para Tokio.

El intenso calor de la acera atravesaba la suela de los zapatos de Kagome Higurashi, forzándola a acelerar el paso a pesar de que cualquier esfuerzo, por mínimo que fuese, se hacía insoportable.

El edificio de oficinas donde trabajaba no tenía aparcamiento. Al parecer, los arquitectos lo consideraron innecesario, puesto que había uno al otro lado de la calle. Cada vez que Kagome cruzaba bajo la lluvia, o cuando se veía obligada a sortear los coches, se decía que tal vez debería buscar una oficina en otra parte. Sin embargo, siempre cambiaba de opinión al entrar, aunque se sentía mejor al recordar que en cualquier momento podía marcharse.

Exceptuando el problema del aparcamiento, el edificio era perfecto. Construido hacía dos años, era tan práctico como elegante. El vestíbulo estaba pintado con una extraña mezcla de gris, morado y blanco. La abundante vegetación contribuía a aumentar la sensación de comodidad. Los ascensores eran numerosos, rápidos y fiables, cualidades que Kagome apreciaba en su justa medida, sobre todo porque su anterior oficina estaba en un edifico bastante antiguo, donde los ascensores se estropeada a menudo.

Un servicio de guardas jurados se encargaba de la seguridad. Había dos turnos de vigilancia en el vestíbulo, de seis de la mañana a diez de la noche, ya que nadie trabajaba más tarde. Cualquiera que quisiera llegar antes o después debía ponerlo en conocimiento del servicio de seguridad. Se había extendido el rumor de que la empresa de proceso de datos del décimo piso estaba considerando la posibilidad de ampliar su horario de trabajo con un tercer turno, de manera que resultaría necesario, también un tercer turno en seguridad. Por el momento, el edificio se cerraba a las diez de la noche entre semana, y a las seis de la tarde, los sábados y domingos.

Empujo la primera puerta y suspiro de placer en cuanto sintió el aire acondicionado. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo, a través de la segunda puerta de cristal, el aire fresco hizo que temblase por un momento.

Sus medias se le habían pegado a las piernas debido al sudor, y la incómoda sensación había dado paso a un escalofrío agradable. En cualquier caso, se sentía feliz cuando atravesó el vestíbulo para dirigirse a los ascensores.

Un hombre algo desaliñado, probablemente un motorista, a juzgar por su aspecto, entro en el ascensor justo antes que ella. Innecesariamente preocupada, Kagome se cambió el bolso de brazo, dejando libre su mano derecha, y cuando se volvió para pulsar el botón del quinto piso, se encontró con que una mano grande y áspera se le había adelantado. Sonrío levemente, y clavo la mirada en las puertas mientras subían. Luego se tranquilizó, pensando que si se dirigía al quinto piso, era indudable que tendría algo que ver con la empresa de seguridad de Taisho.

Salió y camino con paso firme por el pasillo. Su oficina estaba a la izquierda. Era elegante, con grandes ventanas. Comprobó que su secretaría, Sango, había vuelto de comer a tiempo. Sango alzó la vista y la observo mientras se acercaba, o tal vez a quien miraba era al motorista. Kagome pudo ver los grandes ojos castaños de Sango clavados con fascinación en el hombre.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina. El motorista hizo lo propio en la empresa de seguridad. Taisho Corps., no tenia cristaleras que dieran al distribuidor; Sólo una pequeña placa en la puerta. Más de una vez se había alegrado de ello, puesto que la gente que atravesaba aquella puerta solía ser algo extraña, por así decirlo.

_-Vaya –_dijo Sango, mirando hacia la puerta del otro lado del pasillo-. _¿Has visto eso?_

_-Sí_ –dijo Kagome, con sequedad.

El gusto de Sango en lo referente a los hombres le parecía algo extravagante y demasiado heterodoxo.

_-Llevaba un pendiente _–comentó-. _¿Y te has fijado en su pelo?_

_-Sí. __Un_ _poco__largo y __en_ _una__coleta._

_-¡Qué __hombre__! Me pregunto para qué habrá ido a Taisho Corp. Tal vez sea un nuevo empleado –_dijo con ojos brillantes.

Kagome no quería pensarlo, aunque sabía que era posible. Desafortunadamente, los empleados de la empresa de seguridad de Taisho Corp. se distinguían por su aspecto inquietante. Sango, que no era en modo alguno una persona tímida, había hecho sus propias averiguaciones cuando comenzaron a trabajar en el edificio, y según parecía, trabajaban en todos los ámbitos, desde el servicio de guardas jurados hasta el de guardaespaldas. Pero para Kagome, aquel no era suficiente motivo para explicar la clase de gente que entraba y salía de las oficinas de Taisho Corp.

Tenían un aspecto demasiado duro, tanto los clientes como los empleados. En el primer caso, no podía imaginárselos con suficiente dinero como para acceder a los servicios de una empresa de seguridad. En el segundo, no podía creer que los clientes se sintieran cómodos en presencia de guarda espaldas con aspecto de asesinos múltiples.

Había salido algunas veces con Seshomaru Taisho, el dueño de la empresa, durante el invierno anterior, pero no hablaba mucho de su negocio, y a ella le parecía podo conveniente mostrarse interesada. Era un hombre alto, con una personalidad tan desbordante como su presencia física.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, dejo de verlo. No quería volver a perder el control sobre su vida, y Seshomaru Taisho había sobrepasado la línea que se había trazado.

Sango dejo de mirar a la puerta de enfrente y miro con expectación a Kagome.

_-¿Y bien?_

Kagome no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-Le ha encantado._

_-¿Le gusta? ¿Lo has conseguido? –_Preguntó Sango, levantándose.

_-Tenemos el contrato. Empezamos el mes que viene._

Había estado comiendo con Kikyo Murao, que poseía una de las mayores fortunas de Tokio.

Kikyo había decidido cambiar la decoración de su lujosa casa de estilo español, y había aceptado con entusiasmo su proyecto. Kagome tenía su propia empresa desde hacía cinco años, y aquel era el trabajo más importante que había conseguido. Tanto en el plano económico como por la publicidad que un proyecto así conllevaba se trataba de un éxito rotundo. Kikyo Murao daba muchas fiestas, y sin duda, el nombre de la decoradora saldría a relucir.

Sango no oculto su entusiasmo. Se puso a bailar por la zona de recepción, con el largo pelo al viento.

_-¡Tokio, __mirarnos__! ¡Lo hemos __conseguido__! _-gritó-. _Hoy el proyecto de Murao, y mañana... mañana __ya__veremos. Creo que vamos a estar muy ocupadas._

_-Eso espero –_dijo Kagome, entrando en su despacho.

_-No lo dudes _–confirmo Sango mientras seguía sin dejar de bailar.- _Está garantizado. El __teléfono__sonara tanto que tendrás que ponerme un ayudante. Vaya, me gusta la idea. Otro puede contestar __el__teléfono, mientras yo me dedico a buscar por la ciudad todo lo que necesitaras para todos los __trabajos__que te saldrán sin parar._

_-Si no estás en la oficina, no podrás mirar a los chicos que entran y salen por la puerta de enfrente _–señalo Kagome en tono despreocupado, ocultando su diversión.

Sango dejo de bailar, y se quedó pensativa. Para ella, la agencia Taisho Corp. era una especie de cofre del tesoro, lleno de hombres interesantes.

_-En ese caso, tendré dos ayudantes –_dijo finalmente-. _Uno para contestar el teléfono, y otro para __hacer__los recados en la ciudad mientras organizo las cosas aquí._

Kagome rió en alto. Sango era un ser tan exuberante, que siempre le resultaba divertido estar con ella. Se complementaban. La sequedad y el mal genio de Kagome, frente al temperamento resuelto y alegre de Sango. Incluso en lo físico, Kagome era alta y delgada, y Sango alta y voluptuosa.

Sango tendía a vestirse de manera provocativa, y Kagome hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por convencerla para que llevase cosas más discretas. A los clientes no les gustaba el estilo demasiado exuberante ni el demasiado austero. En cierto modo, el contraste entre las dos resultaba agradable, como si les diese la seguridad de que no iban a estar sujetos a un sólo estilo, con el que no estuviese cómodo.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones Kagome no se sentía a gusto con su propia manera de vestir, y aquel era uno de esos días. Hacia tanto calor que habría preferido llevar unos pantalones cortos y una simple camiseta, pero se sentía obligada a encerrarse dentro de unas medias. Claro que, de no ser por el aire acondicionado, jamás habría logrado sobrevivir. Incluso cruzar la calle bajo aquel calor insoportable constituía una prueba de resistencia.

Las pulseras de Sango tintinearon cuando se sentó frente al escritorio de Kagome.

_-¿A qué hora te marchas?_

_-¿Cómo que a qué hora me marcho? –_A veces, la conversación de Sango resultaba difícil de seguir-_.-Acabo de llegar_.

_-¿Nunca oyes la radio? Hay una ola de calor. El departamento de sanidad, o el meteorológico, __ha__aconsejado a la población que se quede en casa durante las horas más calurosas del día, __bebiendo__mucha agua, y todo eso. Hay muchos negocios que sólo abren por las mañanas, para que __los__empleados puedan marcharse a casa pronto y no se queden atrapados en los atascos. He __estado__haciendo averiguaciones, y casi todas las oficinas del edificio cierran a las dos._

Kagome miro a la capeta con el proyecto de Murao, que acababa de dejar en la mesa. Ardía en deseos de comenzar de inmediato.

-_Puedes irte a casa cuando quieras _–dijo-. _Tengo algunas ideas acerca de la casa de Murao, y quiero ponerme a trabajar mientras las tenga frescas en la cabeza._

_-No tengo ningún plan _–contesto Sango con rapidez-. _Me quedo._

Kagome se puso a trabajar, y al poco rato estaba completamente absorta. Le encantaba la decoración de interiores, la posibilidad de compaginar lo funcional y lo decorativo en las casas, de una forma que encajara con el carácter de su dueño. Kikyo Murao quería algo que tuviese la esencia del viejo sudoeste, con mucha luz y espacio, pero con un toque de su sofisticación.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su concentración. Miro el reloj, y se sorprendió de que fuesen ya las tres en punto. Sango contesto la llamada, y luego dijo: _-Iré a mirar. Espere un momento._

Giró sobre su silla y miró a través de la puerta abierta de la oficina de Kagome.

_-Es el guarda jurado de abajo. Es un sustituto; no uno de los habituales, y está comprobando __quien__está en las oficinas, puesto que no conoce los horarios de las empresas. Dice que casi todos se __han__marchado, y quiere saber hasta cuando estaremos._

_-¿Por qué no te vas a casa? –_Sugirió Kagome-_. No hace ninguna falta que te quedes. Y dile al __guarda__que me marcharé a tiempo. Quiero terminar con esto, pero no tardare mucho._

_-Me quedo contigo _–insistió Sango.

_-No; no es necesario. Deja puesto el contestador automático. Te prometo que no me quedare __mucho__tiempo._

_-Bueno, de acuerdo._

Sango transmitió el mensaje al guarda jurado, colgó y cogió el bolso.

_-No me apetece marcharme. Valdría la pena esperar que haga menos calor. Más tarde refrescara __un__poco_.

_-Faltan más de cinco horas para que se ponga el sol. Recuerda que estamos en julio._

_-Sí, pero por otra parte podría utilizar esas horas para intentar seducir al chico que llego la __semana__pasada._

_-Suena bastante más productivo._

_-Y más divertido_ –sonrió-. _No podrá resistirse. Hasta mañana._

_-Hasta mañana, y buena suerte._

Apenas hubo salido Sango de la oficina, contoneándose con su falda roja, Kagome volvió al trabajo.

Siempre se esforzaba al máximo en cada proyecto, pero en aquel caso quería ser particularmente cuidadosa, no sólo por el evidente beneficio que le iba a reportar, sino porque una casa así lo merecía.

Cuando comenzó a sentir calambres en los dedos, se detuvo un instante. Notó que sus hombros estaban tensos, a pesar de que aquello sólo le ocurría cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo inclinada sobre sus codos. Se estiró.

Y cogió de nuevo el lápiz antes de darse cuenta de lo que significaba su dolor de espalda. Se sobresaltó al ver que eran las cinco y veinte, mucho más tarde de lo que había pensado. Ahora tendría problemas de tráfico, justo lo que quería evitar, porque el calor hacia que la gente perdiese los nervios.

Se levantó, cogió el bolso, y apago las luces. El edificio de enfrente no dejaba ver el sol, que estaba bajando, pero a pesar de ello entraba mucha luz por los cristales coloreados de las ventanas. Mientras salía de la oficina y cerraba la puerta, vio que Seshomaru Taisho, hacia lo mismo.

Kagome no lo miro, pero sintió que tenía los ojos clavados en ella y se tensó de manera automática. Seshomaru siempre le producía aquel efecto. Era una de las razones por las que lo había dejado de ver, aunque no la más importante.

Tuvo la incómoda sensación de que había estado esperándola, y miro a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Normalmente, el edificio estaba lleno de gente a aquellas horas, de modo que el silencio que los rodeaba se hacía aún más extraño. No era posible que fuesen los últimos. Pero su sentido común le decía que en efecto lo eran, que todos los demás habían tenido la sensatez de marcharse pronto a casa. No habría nadie entre ella y Seshomaru.

Sintió los pasos de Seshomaru a su espalda mientras se dirigía hacia los ascensores.

_-¿Es que ya no merezco un saludo?_

_-Hola _–dijo Kagome.

_-Trabajas hasta muy tarde. Todos los demás se han marchado hace horas._

_-Tú no._

_-No_ –cambió súbitamente de tema_-. Ven a cenar conmigo._

Su tono era más propio de una orden que de una invitación.

_-No, gracias –_replicó, al llegar a los ascensores.

~•~

Waoo. El primero capítulo de la segunda historia. Ya notamos que esta Kagome es bastante orgullosa y Seshomaru es … bueno Seshomaru. ¿Quien será el primero que de su brazo a torcer?

Los siguientes capítulos son mejores. Van a ver pocos capítulos pero estos están largos. Espero que les guste y comenten y manden muchos reviews.

Ah y a las personas nuevas no se olviden leer "The Taisho Brothers"

Atte. BonieeTashio


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Estaba un poco nerviosa acerca de esta historia no sabía si les iba a gustar o si se les hacían demasiado largos, pero después del comentario de **Blacklady Hyuuga** y su ejemplo del helado de chocolate, de **Chococat825 **me alegro que también me acompañes en esta historia, y de **anii** (gracias por tu primer review espero que sea el primero de muchos). Espero que les haya gustado, sino pues lo borro.

La historia es una adaptación de la autora Linda Howard y los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#

Capítulo 2

~•~

Kagome pulso el botón rezando para que no tardará en llegar el ascensor. Cuanto antes estuviese lejos de aquel hombre, mejor se sentiría.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero.- Sonó la campanilla y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Kagome entró y él la siguió. Las puertas se cerraron e intento pulsar el botón de la planta baja, pero Seshomaru le retuvo la mano y se interpuso entre ella y los botones.

-Sí que quieres, pero tienes miedo.

Kagome lo pensó, se encogió de hombros y lo miro.

-Tienes razón. Tengo miedo. Y no quiero salir con hombres que me asustan.

A Seshomaru no le gustó nada aquel comentario, aunque había sido él quien había sacado el tema a colación.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te haga daño? –Pregunto con incredulidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -contestó, más relajada.

Sabía que no había dicho toda la verdad, pero era asunto suyo, algo que él parecía incapaz de comprender. Libero su mano con rapidez.

-No quiero complicaciones, y tú eres una. No tengo tiempo para eso. Me temo que echarías mis horarios a perder.

Sus ojos se abrieron perplejos, y luego estallo.

-¡Por Kami! ¿me has estado evitando durante seis meses sólo porque no quieres que interfiera en tu agenda?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Todos tenemos nuestras prioridades.

Pulso el botón, y el ascensor empezó a bajar.

Tres segundos después se detuvieron violentamente. Kagome perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre Seshomaru. Sus brazos la sostuvieron impidiendo que se cayese, e interpuso su musculoso cuerpo para impedir que se hiciera daño. Al mismo tiempo, las luces se apagaron, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

Las luces rojas de emergencia se encendieron casi de forma inmediata. La luz era tenue, algo irreal.

Kagome no se podía mover. Estaba paralizada por una extraña mezcla de alarma y placer. Estaba tumbada sobre Seshomaru, con los brazos instintivamente entrelazados alrededor de su cuello, mientras él la abrazaba.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, y su olor le recordaba cierta noche en la que la ropa no había estado por medio. Lo deseaba, pero no podía aceptarlo, de modo que lo empujó bruscamente para poder liberarse. Durante unos segundos sus brazos intentaron impedírselo, atrayéndola, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho musculoso. La luz roja hacia que los ojos dorados de Seshomaru parecieran rojos, pero incluso así, podía ver en ellos su determinación y su deseo.

Consiguió tranquilizarse, e intento liberarse de nuevo de su abrazo, pero sin éxito. Casi al mismo tiempo Seshomaru la soltó, notando su desagrado, y se levantó de un salto con un movimiento tan suave como poderoso. La cogió de los brazos y la levanto con una facilidad casi ridícula.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?-.

Kagome se estiro la falda.-No; estoy bien ¿y tú?-.

Gruñó por toda respuesta, mientras abría la tapa que ocultaba el teléfono de emergencia. Levanto el auricular y presiono el botón para avisar a Mantenimiento. Kagome espero, pero él no dijo nada. Sus cejas plateadas se juntaron, y finalmente colgó.

-No contesta nadie. Los de Mantenimiento deben haberse ido a casa pronto, como todos los demás.

Kagome miro el teléfono. No tenía teclas; Sólo un botón. Estaba conectado únicamente con Mantenimiento, de modo que no podían llamar a ninguna parte.

De repente tuvo un presentimiento, y subió la cabeza.

-El aire se ha parado.

Alzó la mano para comprobarlo, pero no salía aire de los conductos de ventilación. La ausencia de ruido la había puesto sobre aviso.

-Se ha debido cortar la electricidad –dijo él, centrando su atención en la puerta.

El aire que quedaba en el habitáculo empezaba a estar cargado. A Kagome no le gusta aquella sensación, pero no quería dejarse llevar por el pánico.

-Probablemente no tardará mucho en volver a funcionar. –Dijo Kagome.

-En circunstancias normales estaría de acuerdo contigo, si no fuera por la ola de calor. Me temo que se trata de una sobrecarga del sistema, y si eso es cierto, tardaran varias horas en arreglarlo. Tenemos que salir. Esas luces son de baterías, y no duraran mucho. Además, el calor ira en aumento, y aquí nos faltaran humedad y oxígeno.

Mientras hablaba, intentaba abrir la puerta con los dedos, forzándola centímetro a centímetro.

Kagome se sumó al esfuerzo, aunque sabía que podía arreglárselas sólo. Pero no podía tolerar el modo que tenia de tratarla, haciéndola sentir completamente inútil.

Estaban atrapados entre dos pisos. Veían aproximadamente un metro de las puertas exteriores, en la parte inferior del ascensor. Le ayudo a abrirlas, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya se había descolgado hasta el piso de abajo, a través de la abertura.

Seshomaru se volvió y alargo los brazos.

-Salta. Te cogeré.

Kagome dudó, algo insegura. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho algo tan atlético.

-Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda. Hacia gimnasia en la universidad.

Respiro profundamente, y salto del ascensor con tanta facilidad como él, a pesar de sus tacones altos y de ir cargada con el bolso. Seshomaru arrugo sus cejas plateadas, y la aplaudió en silencio.

Kagome hizo una reverencia. Una de las cosas que encontraba más irresistibles en Seshomaru era precisamente su sentido del sarcasmo. En realidad, era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él, hasta el punto de que había olvidado su fuerza y su inclinación a controlarlo todo, al menos hasta que encontró aquel informe en su apartamento. Algo que no pude pasar por alto.

-Estoy impresionado –dijo Seshomaru.

-Yo también. Hacía muchos años que no saltaba –dijo en tono divertido.

-Estuviste en el equipo de gimnasia de la universidad, ¿no? No me lo habías dicho.

-No te lo dije, porque no estuve en el equipo. Era demasiado alta para ser buena. Pero estuve dando clases de relajación, y un poco de gimnasia de mantenimiento.

-Por lo que puedo recordar –dijo, con cierta indolencia-, tienes buena figura.

Kagome se alejó caminando hacia las escaleras, dando la espalda a la situación. Podía sentir a Seshomaru detrás de ella, como un gran animal que acechaba a su presa. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo.

El hueco de la escalera estaba completamente a oscuras. Ninguno de sus muros daba al exterior, pero en cualquier caso tampoco habría tenido ventanas. El recibidor era bastante. En aquel piso sólo había una oficina con ventanas interiores. Pero la escalera era aún peor. Dar un paso habría sido como arrojarse a un pozo, y un repentino instinto primario se lo impedía.

-No hay problema –dijo Seshomaru, tan cerca que podía notar su respiración-. A no ser que tengas claustrofobia.

-No, pero es posible que la desarrolle ahora.

-No creo que se tarde mucho en llegar abajo. Estamos en el tercer piso, de modo que serán unos cuatro tramos de escaleras, y estaremos fuera. Sujetaré la puerta hasta que llegues a la barandilla.

Puesto que la única alternativa era quedarse allí, a esperar que volviera la electricidad, Kagome respiro hondo, como si fuese a bucear, y dio un primer paso en la oscuridad. Seshomaru era tan grande que bloqueaba la luz, pero a pesar de ello se agarró a la barandilla y bajo un escalón.

-Bien, quédate ahí hasta que llegue a tu lado –dijo Seshomaru, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kagome tuvo la impresión inmediata de haberse quedado atrapada en una tumba, pero en menos de un segundo Seshomaru estaba junto a ella, agarrando la barandilla con una mano mientras con la otra le sujetaba el brazo. Se sentía protegida por su fuerza, en medio de aquella oscuridad, con el aire viciado.

-No voy a caerme –aseguro, incapaz de mantener el tono de voz.

-Claro que no –replico Seshomaru con calma.

Él no la soltaría

-Seshomaru...

-Camina.

Puesto que era la vía más rápida para librarse de su abrazo, camino. La oscuridad absoluta la desorientaba al principio, pero intento imaginarse las escaleras, la distancia entre peldaño y peldaño, y logro bajar a una velocidad casi normal. Cuatro tramos cortos, había dicho. Dos tramos cortos, separados por un rellano, constituían un piso. Al final del cuarto tramo Seshomaru la soltó, dio unos cuantos pasos y encontró la puerta que daba a la planta baja. Kagome se apresuró a entrar en el vestíbulo, iluminado por el sol. Sabía que sólo era su imaginación, pero sentía que podía respirar mejor.

Seshomaru se acercó al mostrador del guarda jurado, que estaba vacío. Kagome frunció el ceño. El guarda siempre estaba allí, o al menos, siempre había estado allí, hasta aquel momento.

Al llegar al mostrador, Seshomaru intento abrir los cajones, pero estaban todos cerrados. Luego giro para ver si había alguien, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que el eco de su voz.

Kagome gimió al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

-El guarda también debe haberse ido pronto.

-Tiene la obligación de quedarse hasta que todo el mundo se haya marchado.

-Era un sustituto. Cuando llamo a nuestra oficina, Sango le dijo que nos marcharíamos a tiempo, y al ver salir a los últimos, habrá supuesto que yo estaba entre ellos. ¿Llamó a tu oficina?

-Sí, y supongo que me ha pasado lo mismo que a ti –contesto Seshomaru, cerrando los ojos.

Kagome no lo creía, pero no insistió. Caminó hacia la entrada, e intento abrir la puerta, sin éxito.

Estaban encerrados.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí –masculló.

-No la hay –dijo Seshomaru, con tono de desinterés.

Kagome lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que el edificio está completamente cerrado. Por razones de seguridad, todos los cierres se bloquean cuando hay un fallo eléctrico. Además, las puertas y las ventanas tienen cristales a prueba de balas. Aunque consiguiéramos comunicarnos con el servicio de guardia, y aunque enviasen a alguien, no podrían abrir hasta que no volviese la electricidad. Es como el mecanismo de las cajas fuertes de los bancos.

-Bueno, tú eres el experto en seguridad. Podrás sacarnos de alguna forma, anulando el sistema.

-No se puede hacer nada.

-Claro que se puede. ¿O estas admitiendo que existe algo que tú no puedas hacer?

Seshomaru se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con cierta benevolencia.

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo diseñé el sistema de seguridad de este edificio, y no puede anularse.

~•~

Ah… Seshomaru siempre presumiendo que es perfecto en todo lo que hace, pero Kagome lo rechazo y se nota que el no esta acostumbrado a que lo rechacen. Hahaha. Espero que les haya gustado, se vio un poco de la atracción sexual que tienen estos dos, pero quien no lo tendría con Seshomaru. Les juro que si fuera de verdad lo secuestro. Hahaha soy algo rara. Pero digan quien no lo querría secuestrar, a ver levanten la mano…

Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo…

Los quiero atte. BonieeTashio


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos! Como están el día de hoy? Yo estoy súper contensisisisima. Esta semana estuve leyendo algunas historias pero me di cuenta de que filtraba las historias con parejas que no eran las predeterminadas por así decirlo. Por ejemplo la pareja en la historia de Inuyasha es Kagome e Inuyasha, pero me gusta más la pareja de Seshomaru con Kagome. Y después de leer el Doujinshi "raindrops" de YoukaiYume con más razón. Hahahhaha. Bueno ahora que ya tengo tres cómplices para secuestrar a Seshomaru seguiremos con la historia.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#

Capítulo 3.-

~•~

-Al menos, no hasta que vuelva la electricidad. Hasta entonces, ni yo ni nadie puede hacer nada.- Dijo Seshomaru.

Kagome respiro profundamente para calmar su enfado, más por la actitud de Seshomaru que por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Detestaba su tono de superioridad.

-Vamos a llamar a la policía –dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Estamos encerrados en este edificio!

-¿Es que estamos enfermos, o heridos, o en peligro? No es ninguna emergencia. Es algo sin importancia, molesto tal vez, pero créeme: tienen asuntos más importantes que resolver. Y, en cualquier caso, tampoco pueden entrar. La única manera de salir de aquí es subir al tejado y que nos rescate un helicóptero, pero eso supone un gasto excesivo y demasiados problemas sólo para salvar a alguien que no está en peligro. Tenemos comida y agua de sobra. Lo más sensato es que nos quedemos aquí.

Kagome lo pensó. Y acepto a regañadientes que no tenía elección.

-Lo sé –dijo con un suspiro-. Pero me siento tan... atrapada.

-Nos divertiremos. Vamos a buscar algo de comida en las maquinas.

-Pero también son eléctricas.

-No he dicho que vayamos a usar dinero –replico, mirándola-. En las actuales circunstancias, a nadie le importaría.

A Kagome si le importaba. Odiaba cada minuto de aquella situación, y lo malo era que podía durar varias horas. Lo último que le apetecía era pasar más tiempo con Seshomaru, pero no tenía otra opción.

Intentaba relajarse en vano, pero estaba más allá de sus posibilidades. Se sentía incomoda con él, absolutamente tensa, por varias razones, la mayor de las cuales era el enfado por la manera que Seshomaru había tenido de meterse en su vida. Pero había más. Se sentía culpable, sabiendo que le debía una explicación, pero decirle la verdad sería algo tan embarazoso como doloroso para ella.

Se sentía triste, puesto que se había divertido mucho con él. Y, por último, le deseaba. Sentía por él un profundo deseo que había intentado eliminar durante meses, incapaz de olvidar la noche que habían pasado juntos.

-No tenemos que preocuparnos por el aire –dijo él, mirando el vestíbulo de dos niveles-. Hace bastante calor, pero el aislamiento y las ventanas dobles impedirán que la temperatura suba demasiado. Estaremos bien.

Kagome calmo su agitación e intento pensar con más claridad. No existía forma alguna de salir, de modo que sería mejor relajarse y estar lo más cómodo posible. En aquel caso, la comodidad significaba un calor soportable. Miró a su alrededor. Como había dicho Seshomaru, había comida y agua, aunque tendrían que robarlas, y el vestíbulo tenía tantos muebles como para llenar varios salones. No les resultaría difícil improvisar dos camas con los cojines.

De todas formas, no quería pensar en ello. Miro hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras, y recordó que el aire caliente sube.

-Si abrimos la puerta, crearemos un efecto de chimenea que tal vez enfríe el ambiente –dijo.

-Buena idea. Voy a subir a mi oficina a coger una linterna, y a ver si consigo sacar comida de la maquina ¿quieres que traiga algo de tu oficina?

Pensó en su oficina, y se le ocurrieron varias cosas que podrían resultar útiles.

-Voy contigo.

-No tiene mucho sentido que subamos los dos, puesto que no hay luz en la escalera –dijo Seshomaru, con tono despreocupado-. Dime qué quieres que te traiga, y te lo bajare.

Era el Seshomaru de siempre, pensó irritada. Quería hacerlo todo él, sin contar con ella para nada.

-Yo creo que es mejor que vayamos los dos. Tú puedes buscar lo necesario en tu oficina, y yo haré lo propio en la mía. Me parece que también tengo una linterna, pero no sé dónde.

-Esta vez son ocho tramos, no cuatro –advirtió mirando sus tacones altos.

Como única respuesta, Kagome se quitó los zapatos y arqueo las cejas. Seshomaru la miró, pensativo, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna otra excusa y le hizo un gesto par que lo siguiese. Colocó una gran maceta contra la puerta de la escalera, para impedir que se cerrase, con tanta facilidad como si fuese de cartón piedra. Kagome sabía bien lo mucho que pesaba, porque le encantaban las plantas y tenia la casa llena de macetas. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría alguien que tuviese tanta fuerza, que poseyese la confianza en sí mismo que tenía Seshomaru, tan capaz de desenvolverse en cualquier situación y de resolver, al menos en apariencia, cualquier dificultad. En su caso, se trataba de algo más que simple confianza. Había cierta arrogancia, sutil pero indudable, en su comportamiento. La arrogancia callada del hombre que confía en su fuerza y en su capacidad.

De pronto reparó en que no sabía nada del pasado de Seshomaru. Nunca le había facilitado ninguna importación personal, y sospecho que algunas de sus habilidades podrían resultar terribles.

Kagome empezó a subir las escaleras con mucha más facilidad que cuando las había bajado.

Entraba bastante luz a través de la puerta abierta, y se podían ver perfectamente los dos primeros pisos. Pero de todos modos, la oscuridad ganaba terreno con cada escalón. Como había hecho antes, Seshomaru le pasó un brazo tras la espalda, para coger la barandilla, aferrándose con la mano que tenia libre al codo de Kagome. Recordó que la mano de Seshomaru siempre había estado allí, subieran o bajasen. Al principio le parecía placentero, pero con el tiempo aquella sensación se transformo en ahogo, y, más tarde, en miedo. La posesividad de Seshomaru la hacía sentirse insegura. Sabia hasta qué punto podía aquella actitud hacer que las cosas se le fuesen de las manos.

Dijo algo sólo para romper el silencio.

-Si alguno de nosotros fumase, tendríamos un encendedor para alumbrarnos.

-Si alguno de los dos fumase –dijo Seshomaru secamente-, no tendríamos fuerzas para subir las escaleras.

Kagome rió, y luego se concentró en los escalones. Subir cinco pisos no le suponía ningún problema, pero era bastante cansado. Respiró hondo cuando llegaron al quinto piso y la oscuridad se hizo más opresiva. Seshomaru se adelantó y abrió la puerta, dejando que entrase un débil rayo de luz.

Después, cada uno entró en su oficina. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y la luz rojiza entraba por las ventanas recordándole que, en realidad, había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que habían quedado atrapados en el ascensor. Una rápida mirada al reloj le dijo que apenas había transcurrido media hora.

Lo más importante era encontrar la linterna, de modo que empezó a buscarla en los cajones hasta que pareció. La encendió rogando que las pilas no se hubieran gastado, y comprobó que funcionaba.

Sango y ella solían prepararse café en la oficina, puesto que resultaba más práctico, y sabia mejor, que el café de la máquina, de modo que cogió las tazas y las puso en el escritorio, junto a la linterna.

Sería más fácil beber de ellas que hacerlo directamente de la maquina o del grifo, y sabía que a Sango no le importaría que Seshomaru bebiera de su taza. Más bien, todo lo contrario.

Como sabía que a su secretaria le encantaban los dulces, empezó a rebuscar en los cajones, y sonrió al encontrar un paquete de seis chocolatinas en que sólo faltaba una, otro paquete intacto con galletas rellenas de higos secos. Unos cuantos chicles, un caramelo de miel, y una enorme magdalena de arándanos.

Sólo eran golosinas, pero al menos no pasarían hambre. Después cogió dos de los cojines que decoraban la oficina, pensando que resultaría más cómodo como almohada que los duros cojines del vestíbulo.

Seshomaru abrió la puerta y la miro. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y llevaba una bolsa negra de cuero.

Miro hacia el montón de cosas que Kagome había conseguido y rió con suavidad.

-¿Has sido scout, por casualidad?

-Sango es la responsable. Es una golosa.

-Recuérdame que le dé un fuerte abrazo la próxima vez que la vea.

-Creo que preferiría que le consiguieras una cita con el motorista que vino esta tarde.

Seshomaru rió de nuevo.

-¿Le gusta la aventura, eh?

-Le encanta. ¿Quién era? ¿Un cliente?

-No.

Adivino que aquella era toda la información que Seshomaru estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle sobre el motorista. Como de costumbre, era extremadamente reservado en lo relativo a su negocio, ya se tratará de clientes o de empleados. En sus citas anteriores, siempre había intentado hablar sobre ella, demostrando gran interés por todos los detalles de su vida, pero evitaba decir nada en absoluto sobre sí mismo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kagome se cansase de ello. Podía entender que no quisiera hablar sobre ciertas cosas. Ella tampoco lo habría hecho al principio, pero el secretismo de Seshomaru era tan absoluto que ni siquiera sabía sí tenía algún pariente. Por otro lado, Seshomaru se dio cuenta de que Kagome le ocultaba una parte de su vida, y había comenzado a hacerle preguntas cuando ella rompió su relación.

Había un chal de seda en el respaldo de una silla, de modo que Kagome lo cogió y lo extendió sobre la mesa para hacer un hatillo. Cuando comenzó a colocar las cosas en él, Seshomaru lo señalo con un dedo y dijo:

-¿De verdad hay gente que compra chales como éste sólo para colocarlos en el respaldo de una silla?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es un poco tonto, ¿no?

-Depende del punto de vista ¿te parece tonto que la gente se gaste cientos de dólares en colocar ruedas enormes en los coches o en los camiones, sólo porque quedan bien?

-Los coches y los camiones son cosas prácticas.

-También las sillas –dijo con sequedad, anudando las cuatro esquinas del chal-. Ya está.

-Ya que hemos subido, deberíamos sacar comida de las maquinas, en vez de quedarnos sólo con lo que tienes aquí. No tiene sentido subir cada vez que necesitemos algo de comer.

Kagome le lanzo una mirada dudosa.

-¿Crees que vamos a pasar aquí tanto tiempo como para necesitar esa comida?

-Lo más probable es que no, pero es mejor que sobre. Siempre podremos devolver lo que no nos comamos.

-Tienes razón –admitió.

Seshomaru se volvió para abrirle la puerta y Kagome descubrió, sobresaltada, una pistola negra en su cinturón.

-Dios mío –exclamó-. ¿Para qué quieres eso?

~•~

Oh por dios… para que querría Seshomaru una pistola… a lo mejor hay criaturas extrañas viviendo en el edificio que comen…. Ok no! Tengo bastante imaginación. Espero que les haya gustado y nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo. No olviden de comentar y enviar reviews….

Atte. BonieeTaisho.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos ¡! Hoy es domingo! Y adivinen faltan 4 días para mi cumpleaños ¡! Wiiiii aunque me haré un año más vieja :'( pero bueno ya después nos ponemos de acuerdo para secuestrar a Seshomaru… bien esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior.

Les recuerdo que esta es una adaptación de Linda Howard y los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#

Capítulo 4.-

~•~

Seshomaru arqueó las cejas.

-Para lo que haga falta –dijo, con mucha calma.

-¡Gracias por tranquilizarme! ¿Es que esperas que tengamos algún problema? Creí haberte entendido que el edificio estaba completamente cerrado.

-Está cerrado, sí, y no creo que tengamos ningún problema. Pero eso no significa que no deba estar preparado por si lo tenemos. No te preocupes. Siempre voy armado, de una u otra forma. Simplemente, no lo habías notado hasta ahora.

Kagome lo miro.

-Tú no sueles llevar pistola.

-Siempre la llevo. Y no lo habrías notado si no me hubiera quitado la chaqueta.

-Pero no la llevabas la noche en que...

Kagome no terminó la frase. Seshomaru lo hizo por ella, mirándola con sus ojos dorados.

-¿La noche en que hicimos el amor? No. Esa noche no la llevaba. Sabía que haríamos el amor, y no quería asustarte. Así que guardé la pistola en la guantera antes de ir a buscarte. Pero tenía un cuchillo en la bota. Como hoy.

Respirar resultaba difícil. Se esforzó por aspirar un poco de aire, olvidando el asunto de la pistola. Le parecía aún más sorprendente lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Sabías que íbamos a hacer el amor?

Seshomaru la observo con otra de sus miradas pensativas.

-Supongo que no querrás hablar de eso en este momento. Salgamos de aquí y volvamos al vestíbulo antes de que anochezca. Así no gastaremos demasiado las pilas de las linternas.

Era otra sugerencia lógica, excepto por el hecho de que no anochecía hasta las nueve, lo cual les daba tiempo de sobra. Kagome se apoyó en el escritorio, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer hablar de eso?

-Supuse que no querrías. Te has pasado medio año evitándome, así que no creo que de repente quieras discutir el asunto en profundidad. Pero si me equivoco, por mí podemos hablar.

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, y continúo.

-¿Fui demasiado duro? ¿Cinco veces fueron demasiadas? No lo creo, porque pude sentir tus orgasmos –dijo con brusquedad-. Por no mencionar la forma en que cerrabas las piernas sobre mí, tan fuertemente que apenas podía moverme. Y sé muy bien que no ronco, ni hablo en sueños. De modo que ¿qué pasó para que te fueras corriendo?

Seshomaru hablaba en voz baja y seca, y se había acercado tanto a ella que Kagome se veía obligada a subir la vista. Nunca lo había visto perder los nervios, pero supo por la rabia que había en sus ojos que estaba más cerca de perderlos de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Se sobresaltó un poco. No porque le tuviera miedo, o al menos no de aquel modo, sino porque no había pensado que hubiera dado tanta importancia a aquello.

Kagome se incorporó, dispuesta a no permitir que Seshomaru llevase el peso de la conversación, haciéndola responsable a ella de todo, como en otras ocasiones.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sabías que íbamos a hacer el amor esa noche? –pregunto, volviendo a la conversación original

-Eso es lo que he dicho.

-¿Cómo podías estar tan seguro? Desde luego, yo no había planeado que ocurriera.

-No. Pero sabía que no me rechazarías.

-Eres muy listo, ¿no? –Espeto, irritada por su permanente confianza en sí mismo.

-Sí. Pero no sé por qué desapareciste después de esa manera ¿por qué no quieres decírmelo? Podríamos arreglar el problema y volver al punto donde lo dejamos.

Kagome lo miro, sin moverse. Él se pasó la mano por el pelo, plateado, largo. Tenia tal control sobre sí mismo, que aquel había sido uno de los pocos gestos de irritación que podía recordar en él.

-De acuerdo –murmuro Seshomaru-. Sabía que me ocultabas algunas cosas, tal vez porque no confiaba en lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Pero pensé que una vez que hiciéramos el amor, cuando ya me pertenecieras, confiarías en mí y dejarías de comportarte de ese modo.

Sin mirar, Kagome dejó caer los brazos y gritó:

-¿Qué yo te pertenezco? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es que acaso me has comprado y no lo sé?

-¡Sí, me pertenecías! -respondió, también gritando-. Creía que nos casaríamos; que tendríamos hijos, y todo eso, pero te alejaste de mí. Yo no sabía por qué. De hecho, sigo sin saberlo.

-¿Casarnos? ¿Tener hijos? –Estaba tan sorprendida que casi no podía hablar-. Y ni si quiera se te ocurrió decirme lo que estabas planeando, ¿no? No, no hace falta que contestes. Lo decidiste tú y sólo tú, sin que te importaran mis sentimientos.

-Sabía cómo te sentías. Estabas enamorada de mí, y todavía sigues estándolo. Por eso no tiene ningún sentido lo que dices.

-Tal vez no para ti, pero yo lo tengo muy claro.

Kagome miro hacia otro lado, sonrojada. No había notado hasta qué punto resultaban evidentes sus sentimientos a Seshomaru, aunque supo que se había enamorado de él casi de inmediato. Pero cuanto más difíciles habían resultado las cosas, más había luchado por olvidar la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo explicas? Estoy cansado. Dímelo, sea lo que sea. Te pido disculpas… por lo que haya hecho. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Su arrogancia le resultaba increíble, aunque desde el principio sabía que formaba parte de su carácter. Seshomaru era, generalmente, un hombre tranquilo, pero con la tranquilidad de quien sabe que no tiene que demostrar nada, ni a sí mismo ni a nadie más. Él había decidido poner fin a aquella situación y aquello era todo, al menos bajo su punto de vista. No bajo el de Kagome.

-Escúchame, Seshomaru Taisho –dijo, furiosa-. No me importan los planes que hayas hecho. Bórrame de ellos. No quiero...

-No puedo –interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por esto.

Vio el brillo de sus ojos y de forma inmediata se separó del escritorio, intentando escapar. Lo hizo rápidamente, pero él fue aún más rápido. Seshomaru la agarró de las muñecas y le puso los brazos en la espalda, abrazándola al mismo tiempo. La fuerza de sus musculosos brazos la apretó contra su cuerpo. Lo había visto desnudo, de modo que sabía que su ropa ocultaba su verdadera fuerza, y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escaparse hasta que él no quisiera. Considero que era mejor no luchar, y se contentó con mirarlo enfurecida.

-Ojos de hielo –murmuro él-. La primera vez que te vi, supe que no eras una dama. Tus ojos te traicionaban. Y tenía razón, gracias a Dios. La noche que pasamos juntos prueba que no te importa en absoluto lo que sea propio o no de una verdadera dama. Tienes algo salvaje dentro, y salió a la luz en mi cama. Deberías saber que de ninguna manera te dejare escapar.

Seshomaru estaba excitado. Podía notar su erección movía las caderas de forma suave, intentando que abriese las piernas para recibirlo. Resultaba tentador. Muy tentador. No podía negar que lo deseaba.

Nunca lo había intentado. Pero tenía razón: no confiaba en él.

-No funcionara –dijo ella.

-Ya ha funcionado.

Sus palabras eran suaves, casi en un murmullo. Pudo sentir su aliento caliente, un segundo antes de que los labios de Seshomaru se posaran en los suyos, inclinando la cabeza para conseguir que lo besara, que abriera la boca para él.

No tenía intención de hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Desde el principio, sus besos le habían hecho sentir un intenso placer. Su confianza en sí mismo era evidente incluso en aquello. No dudaba; lo hacía como sí tuviera todo el derecho del mundo. La besó en la boca como si le perteneciera, introduciéndole la lengua hasta el fondo. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome.

Apretada contra él, podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, notar su sexo. Nunca se había esforzado por ocultar su excitación. Aunque era algo evidente desde su primera cita, nunca la había presionado. Tal vez Kagome se enamoró de él entonces, porque le aprecia tan natural como divertido que se excitarse con tanta frecuencia, como si fuese una reacción lógica a su presencia. Nunca se había sentido amenazada. De hecho, no tenía más remedio que admitir que Seshomaru se había apartado de su camino para evitar que se alarmara. Nunca se había comportado de forma agresiva en lo relativo al sexo, a pesar de la evidente atracción que sentía. Y a ella nunca le había desagradado su actitud.

Incluso la noche en la que hicieron el amor, Kagome no había imaginado la seriedad de sus besos hasta que se encontró desnuda con él en la cama. Sólo después descubrió que Seshomaru quería algo más que acostarse con ella.

Sintió pánico al recordarlo, y separo su boca de la de Seshomaru. Sabía que si no lo detenía a tiempo, estaría haciendo el amor con él antes de cinco minutos. La sensualidad de sus besos le parecía engañosa, puesto que la excitaba más y con mayor rapidez de lo que cabría esperar. Lo mismo había ocurrido aquella noche. La beso, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había vuelto loca por él. Hasta entonces, no habría imaginado que pudiera sentir un placer tan intenso, tan cálido.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Murmuro Seshomaru, mientras la besaba suave y repetidamente-. ¿No te gusta? ¿O es que te gusta demasiado?

Seshomaru era muy perceptivo, y eso la asustaba aún más. Intento liberarse, y, para su sorpresa, la soltó de inmediato, aunque sin alejarse.

-Dime cual es el problema, mi amor –su tono era amable-. No puedo hacerlo bien si no sé qué te pasa.

Kagome le puso las manos en el pecho para separase de él, y en aquel instante sintió su cuerpo cálido, cubierto sólo por una camisa de algodón. Podía sentir su respiración, la fuerza de su corazón que latía contra sus dedos.

-Seshomaru...

-Dime –dijo, besándola otra vez.

Volvió a intentar zafarse de su abrazo, desesperadamente. Se sentía completamente excitada. Si no se lo decía, insistiría en seducirla, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistirse.

-De acuerdo –dijo.

Le debía una explicación, al menos. No quería cambiar de opinión en cuanto a no verlo, pero merecía conocer sus motivos. Debería habérselo dicho antes, pero entonces lo único que quería era mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él.

-Pero te lo diré... Después. No ahora. Tenemos que arreglarlo todo y bajar al vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde he odio eso antes? –Dijo Seshomaru enderezándose, algo divertido.

-Eso que acabas de decir no es muy educado.

-Tal vez no, pero es enormemente satisfactorio.

~•+

Oh dios, se empieza a poner bastante bueno. Hasta este punto ya nos enteramos que ellos ya tuvieron relaciones y que Kagome se alejó del el inmediatamente después de esto. También sabemos que ambos están enamorados y que Seshomaru planeaba casarse con ella y tener hijos. Pero Kagome no.

Espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios si les gusto o saber su opinión al respecto. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Los quiero… atte. BonieeTashio.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Lamento mucho haber actualizado tan tarde. Estuve un poco ocupada. Llegue tarde de la escuela y todavía no he comido, primero quise actualizar la historia, espero que les guste.

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#㇯3

Capítulo 5.-

~•~

Kagome estaba nerviosa.

Seshomaru estaba sorprendido por la profundidad de sus miedos, porque no era algo que asociara con Kagome. Se preguntó cuál sería la causa, del mismo modo en que se había preguntado durante seis meses por qué se había alejado de él de forma tan abrupta, después de pasaran aquella noche en sus brazos. No le tenía miedo. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Para que encontrase atractiva a una mujer, tenía que ser inteligente, pero desafortunadamente su inteligencia iba acompañada por una extraña percepción que las alejaba de él.

No podía hacer nada para borrar su imagen de hombre peligroso, porque no era capaz de perder las características, los hábitos, y los instintos que lo habían convertido en lo que era. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Formaba parte de él, tanto como sus huesos. Había tenido muchas relaciones superficiales y rápidas por la mera satisfacción física, pero en el fondo esperaba algo distinto. A pesar de que a veces la vida le había hecho pensar que sólo existían unas personas que podían ver lo que en realidad pasaba a su alrededor, y que la mayor parte de la gente estaba ciega, ahora quería sentir en su vida parte de la normalidad de la que disfrutaba la gente corriente. Quería tener una esposa y una familia, llevar una vida cómoda y segura.

Y en cuanto conoció a Kagome, supo que había encontrado a la persona adecuada.

No se trataba sólo de su aspecto, aunque se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio. Era un poco más alta que la media, tan delgada pero con curvas, con el pelo largo y oscuro, normalmente recogido con un moño. Tenía el temperamento de una pura sangre, y hasta que la conoció, nunca pensó que aquello le resultaría tan atractivo.

Pero fueron sus ojos los que lo cautivaron. Ojos de gata, le había dicho, y era verdad. Aunque los tenia azules, era más su expresión que su color lo que los hacia tan felinos. La naturaleza de Kagome se mostraba con claridad en aquellos ojos. Su aspecto distante, fuerte y frío, como el de un gato, parecía decir que no le tenía miedo.

La excitación fue creciendo en su interior. Cuanto más la conocía, más apremiante era la necesidad de tenerla. Era inteligente, rápida, sarcástica, y con un gran sentido del humor que en ocasiones lo sorprendía con la guardia bajada, aunque le encantaba. Podía captar en ella una intensidad interior que lo atraía como un imán al hierro.

La intensidad de aquella atracción lo cogió desprevenido. Quería saberlo todo sobre ella, hasta sus recuerdos de infancia, aunque sólo fuera porque era un periodo de su vida que siempre le estaría vetado. Quería tener hijos con ella, y la posibilidad de tener una hija como Kagome, un querubín pequeño, de lengua rápida, fuerte y preciosa, le parecía fascinante.

El pensar sobre la infancia de Kagome hacia que esa posibilidad pareciera demasiado real.

Al principio, Kagome hablaba abiertamente, con la leve arrogancia de quien no tiene nada que ocultar. Pero después se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo. No era nada concreto, nada definido. Era como si se apartara de él, como si hubiera levantado una barrera y no estuviera dispuesta a permitir que llegara más allá de cierto punto.

Pero su naturaleza y su formación le impedían mantenerse al margen. El distanciamiento de Kagome no tenía sentido, porque sabía de manera instintiva que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Lo amaba. Y si estaba escondiendo algo, quería saber de qué se trataba.

Contaba con suficientes recursos como para averiguarlo todo sobre la vida de cualquier persona. Investigó y se enteró de que había estado casada, pero su matrimonio había sido tan típico como breve, la clase de cosas que suelen hacer los universitarios, hasta que se dan cuenta de que no congenian.

Él también se había casado a aquella edad, de modo que entendía lo ocurrido. Pero se daba cuenta de que Kagome nunca hablaba de su matrimonio; ni siquiera lo había mencionado. Era demasiado bueno en su trabajo como para no darse cuenta de la importancia de aquel hecho, y había estado buscando una respuesta que le explicase el paréntesis en que Kagome encerraba aquellos dos años.

Al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que intentaba alejarse de él, había hecho todo lo posible para cimentar su relación y llevarla a la cama, confiando en que el sexo derribaría sus barreras e hiciera que confiase en él por completo.

Pero no funcionó.

Kagome se marchó a la mañana siguiente, cuando él estaba en la ducha, y aquella fue la última vez que estuvo a solas con ella.

Medio año perdido. Casi siete largos meses de noches interminables y frustrantes, tanto física como mentalmente.

Ahora la tenía, a solas, y antes de que abandonaran el edificio habría averiguado qué había ocurrido y lograría que volviera al lugar que le correspondía, junto a él.

~•~

-Vamos a ver qué conseguimos en las maquinas –murmuro Kagome, cogiendo la bolsa de los dulces y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Seshomaru había permanecido allí, mirándola durante un largo rato.

Parecía que habían pasado varios minutos, pero en realidad no habían sido más de treinta segundos.

Sus ojos dorados tenían una curiosa expresión de depredador, y no se sentía con fuerzas para permanecer de pie frente a él, como una víctima propiciatoria, ni un momento más.

Seshomaru salió, y ella cerró la puerta de la oficina tras de sí. Después miro hacia el pequeño distribuidor.

-Y bien, ¿dónde están esas máquinas? –Preguntó, finalmente-. No soy una consumidora habitual de comida rápida, de modo que nunca las he usado.

-Hay una de bebidas al fondo –contesto-. Las de comida están en la compañía de seguros. Tienen una habitación especial para el esparcimiento de sus empleados, y no creo que les importe que la usemos.

Seshomaru comino por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a los ascensores, y Kagome lo siguió.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar? –Pregunto ella, algo cáustica-. ¿Pegándole un tiro a la puerta?

-Si es necesario, sí –replicó, de buen humor-. Pero no creo que haga falta.

Kagome esperaba que no. Por lo que conocía, las aseguradoras no solían encontrar divertido determinado tipo de cosas. Podía imaginarse recibiendo una larga factura de daños y perjuicios, y no le apetecía demasiado.

Seshomaru se detuvo ante la puerta de la compañía de seguros. Abrió la cremallera de la bolsa de cuero y saco una cajita parecida a la que Kagome usaba para el maquillaje. La abrió, y el parecido acabó ahí. En lugar de pinceles y brochas, había gran variedad de instrumentos de metal. Cogió dos de ellos.

Introdujo el largo y delgado en la cerradura, y con el segundo empezó a hurgar en ella, con movimientos lentos y delicados.

Kagome permanecía a su lado, agachada para poder ver mejor.

-¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer eso? –Pregunto completamente fascinada.

Las comisuras de los labios de Seshomaru temblaron un poco, mientras seguía trabajando en la cerradura.

-¿Para qué? ¿Es que has descubierto que tienes madera de ladrona?

-¿Y tú? –Contestó-. Yo diría que es un conocimiento muy útil, porque puede darse la posibilidad de tener que abrir una cerradura.

-¿Y vas a llevar un juego de ganzúas en el bolso?

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia la bolsa de cuero-. Tú llevas uno.

-Pero esto no es un bolso. Ah...

Se interrumpió, satisfecho al comprobar que el cerrojo se había abierto. Cogió las ganzúas, las volvió a guardar dentro de la caja, y metió está en la bolsa. Después, con calma, abrió la puerta.

-Explícame la diferencia entre mi bolso y tu bolsa –dijo Kagome, mientras entraba en la pequeña y silenciosa oficina.

-La diferencia no estriba en la bolsa. La diferencia está en lo que lleva dentro.

-Ya veo. De modo que si cojo las cosas que llevo en mi bolso, y las pongo en tu bolsa de cuero, ¿se convertirá en un bolso?

-Vale –dijo-. De acuerdo, es un bolso. Lo que pasa es que los hombres no los llamamos bolsos. Los llamamos bolsas de mano, o simplemente bolsas de cuero.

-Lo mismo, pero con otro nombre –murmuro ella, triunfante.

-Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Sabes ganar. No dudas ni un momento a la hora de llevar la contraria.

-Hay quien se lo merece y hay quien no –comentó Kagome mirando a su alrededor, sin ver nada más que escritorio vacíos y pantallas de ordenador apagadas-. ¿Dónde está esa habitación?

-Por aquí.

Seshomaru camino por un corredor que estaba a oscuras y abrió la última puerta a la derecha.

La habitación tenía dos ventanas, de modo que había luz. Varias máquinas alineadas contra la pared ofrecían todo tipo de productos, café, refrescos, zumos y dulces. Había un microondas en un mostrador, y un frigorífico. También había un sofá de vinilo, dividido en partes, como los de los vagones del metro, y unas cuantas sillas colocadas alrededor de las dos mesas de cafetería.

-Mira qué hay en el frigorífico mientras abro las maquinas –dijo Seshomaru-. A ver si queda algo de hielo. No lo necesitamos ahora, pero no estaría de más saber que podemos usarlo. Y hazlo tan deprisa como puedas, para que no se caliente.

-Sé bastante sobre frigoríficos y corte de electricidad –puntualizo Kagome.

Abrió el congelador, y salió una nube de vapor frío. Había seis cubiteras llenas. Cerró la puerta con tanta rapidez, como la había abierto.

-Hay hielo –dijo.

-Bien –exclamo Seshomaru, que ya había abierto la máquina y estaba cogiendo paquetes de galletas saladas.

Kagome abrió el frigorífico, pero su contenido era decepcionante. Sólo una bolsa de papel grasienta, que prefirió no investigar, y una manzana, que cogió. Los compartimentos de la puerta tenían gran variedad de condimentos, nada apetecibles. Seria repugnante poner salsa de tomate en el dulce de miel.

-Sólo hay una manzana –dijo.

Seshomaru dejó de llenar la bolsa de cuero.

-Bueno; tenemos pasteles, galletas, barras de caramelo, y lo que cogiste del escritorio de Sango. Espero que mañana por la mañana hayamos conseguido salir del edificio, de modo que es suficiente.

-¿Quieres un refresco, o un zumo? Hay agua abajo, así que no hace falta que abramos las maquinas de bebidas. Es una cuestión de gustos.

Kagome lo pensó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Me basta con el agua.

-Eso es todo, entonces. Vamos a acomodarnos abajo –dijo, después de cerrar la bolsa.

-¿Dejamos una nota?

-No hace falta. Ya arreglare todo esto cuando se resuelva el problema de la electricidad y las cosas vuelvan a su cauce normal.

Bajar las escaleras les resultó bastante más fácil con la ayuda de una de las linternas, de modo que llegaron enseguida al vestíbulo, donde hacía mucho menos calor que antes. Kagome miro a través de los cristales oscuros de la entrada. La calle estaba desierta. De vez en cuando pasaba algún vehículo. Vio un coche de policía.

-Es extraño –murmuró-. Como si hubieran evacuado a todo el mundo

-Si la electricidad no vuelve –dijo Seshomaru con seriedad-, es posible que las cosas empeoren cuando se haga de noche y empiece a hacer frío. Por cierto, he intentado llamara desde mi oficina, para ver qué pasaba y hacer saber a alguien dónde estábamos, pero no lo he conseguido. Si hay un corte de corriente general en la ciudad, las líneas de teléfono deben estar colapsadas. Pero he encontrado una radio de pilas, así que podremos escuchar las noticias.

-Enciéndela ahora –sugirió Kagome, sentándose en un sofá-. Vamos a ver si nos enteramos de lo que está sucediendo.

Seshomaru abrió su bolsa de cuero y saco una radio más pequeña que su mano. La encendió, y comenzó a buscar alguna emisora en el dial. De repente, surgió una voz, increíblemente clara para un aparato tan diminuto.

-La Guardia Nacional patrulla por las calles de algunos estados en prevención de incidentes...

-Vaya –murmuro Seshomaru-. No suena muy bien.

-Aún no tenemos información suficiente –continuo el locutor-, pero intentaremos hacerles llegar en breve las últimas noticias referentes al apagón general que al parecer se ha producido en el Sudeste y en la mayor parte de Tokio.

-No soy ningún experto –dijo un segundo locutor-, pero hasta yo sé que el sur del país lleva dos semanas sumido en una intensa ola de calor, e imagino que la demanda de electricidad ha podido sobrecargar el sistema ¿tenemos alguna declaración del gobernador?

-Aún no, pero ya se han arreglado las líneas telefónicas. De todos modos, rogamos a los ciudadanos que no usen el teléfono salvo en caso de emergencia. Resulta imposible comunicar con la policía si la gente se dedicara a llamar a sus amigos para decirles que no tienen electricidad. Créanme, ya lo saben.

El segundo locutor siguió hablando.

-Recuerden las precauciones que durante las dos últimas semanas ha recomendado tomar el

Departamento de Sanidad. Tengan en cuenta que, sin ventiladores ni aire acondicionado, la situación es aún peor. No se expongan al sol, de no ser necesario. Abran las ventanas de sus casas, para ventilarlas, y beban gran cantidad de líquidos mientras dure el corte de corriente. Procuren no desplazarse en lo posible, y conservar la energía.

-Estaremos en el aire toda la noche –dijo el primer locutor-, hablándoles sobre el apagón. Si durante la emisión recibimos alguna noticia, se la transmitiremos inmediatamente desde...

Seshomaru apagó la radio.

~•~

Vaya este capítulo estuvo un poco largo… como hemos leído Seshomaru es un hombre muy peligroso y para quienes nos gusta el peligro es el hombre perfecto… espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de comentar y dejar reviews.

Los quiero atte. BonieeTaisho


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que la historia les está gustando casi no he recibido comentarios así que no se si les está gustando. Estoy feliz porque se acerca mi cumpleaños, y me hare más viejita. Hahaha eso no me emociona tanto pero bueno. Ojala me amanezca un Seshomaru, apoco a ustedes no les gustaría recibir un regalo y que Seshomaru salga de él. Waaaa que emocionante, pero ya dejo de demorarlos en leer. Aquí les dejo la continuación.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Capítulo 6.-

~•~

-Bien; ahora sabemos qué es lo que ha pasado –dijo Seshomaru con calma-. Será mejor que no gastemos las pilas.

Kagome lo miro con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no tienes pilas de repuesto?

-No es mi radio

Seshomaru no considero necesario añadir que, si hubiera sido suya, habría tenido pilas de repuesto.

Kagome deseo que la radio fuera de Seshomaru. Y mientras deseaba, deseó haberse marchado a tiempo del edificio, aunque tampoco estaba segura de no encontrarse peor en el salón de su casa.

Evidentemente, se encontraba más segura en un edificio cerrado.

La magnitud del problema resultaba apabullante. No se trabajaba de algo que pudiera arreglarse en un par de hora. Era posible que al día siguiente, a la misma hora, continuaran encerrados.

Kagome miró a Seshomaru.

-¿Estás seguro de que estamos a salvo del calor aquí?

-No del todo, pero dentro de lo que cabe, sí. Estaremos bien. Tenemos agua, que es lo más importante. De hecho, estamos tan cómodos como la gente de la ciudad, excepto unos pocos lugares donde dispongan de generadores de emergencia. Y si empezamos a tener demasiado calor, nos quitamos algo de ropa.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco. Su puso se aceleró y de inmediato empezó a sentir un incomodo calor. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron al pensar que podría estar desnuda en la oscuridad con él, pero en el fondo era deseo lo que sentía. Mientras mentalmente estaba preocupada, su cuerpo recordaba el intenso placer que le hacía sentir Seshomaru. Se volvió hacia las ventanas para que él no pudiera ver su expresión. La visión de los cristales le hizo pensar en otra cosa, y cambio de conversación.

-Cuándo anochezca, ¿podría vernos alguien desde fuera si encendemos una linterna? ¿Funcionan de noche los cristales oscuros?

-Cualquiera que mirara con detenimiento podría notar que hay luz –dijo pensativo-, pero nadie podría vernos.

La posibilidad era suficiente. Kagome había pensado en llevar las cosas más cerca de la entrada, pero decidió alejarse más. El vestíbulo tenía varias zonas de descanso, muy cómodas, y escogió una en el centro. Era bastante intima, con plantas que le llegaba por la cintura, y que creaban el ambiente de una pequeña alcoba. Estaba cerca de los servicios, lo que hacía que fuese la mejor elección.

Puso la comida en una mesita baja, mientras Seshomaru empujaba los sofás para hacer más espacioso el lugar. Luego recogió varios cojines y los dejó a mano, para hacer camas cuando ellos quisieran dormir. Kagome clavo la vista en ellos. No estaba segura de poder cerrar los ojos con Seshomaru tan cerca, y tampoco lo estaba que fuese apropiado ponerse a dormir.

Alzó los ojos y descubrió que él la estaba mirando. Sin apartar la vista, Seshomaru se deshizo el nudo de la corbata y se la quitó. Después se desabrocho la camisa hasta la cintura y se subió las mangas.

Eran acciones lógicas, prácticas, pero la visión de su pecho pálido y musculoso, junto con su duro estómago, causaron una reacción en ella que nada tenía que ver con el sentido común.

-¿Por qué no te quitas las medias? –Sugirió Seshomaru en voz baja, suavemente-. Tienen que darte muchísimo calor.

Era ciego. Kagome dudó, y luego decidió que las medias de nylon no la protegerían de él. Era decisión suya. Seshomaru no era un violador. Si ella decía que no, el jamás la forzaría. Nunca había temido tal cosa. Su único miedo estribaba en no ser capaz de decirle que no. Era una de las razones por las que lo había evitado en los últimos meses. De modo que dejarse las medias puestas, o quitárselas, no la protegería ni de hacer el amor ni del riesgo de perder el control. Se trataba, simplemente, de una cuestión de comodidad.

Cogió la linterna, se fue al servicio, y comenzó a quietarse las medias junto a uno de los lavabos.

Hacía calor en la habitación y el aire estaba cargado, de modo que se apresuró y de inmediato se sintió más aliviada. Abrió el grifo de agua fría, y puso las muñecas bajo el corro para refrescarse.

Después, mojó una de las toallas de papel y se limpió la cara. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Respiro profundamente varias veces, y se quedó un rato en silencio. Ya estaba dispuesta a afrontar la noche con Seshomaru Taisho. Con las medias en una mano y la linterna en la otra, volvió al vestíbulo.

Él estaba esperándola, sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sofás, y sus ojos azules la miraron con la misma intensidad con la que un tigre mira a la presa que ha escogido.

-Ahora –dijo Seshomaru-, vamos a hablar.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró. Casi perdió la compostura mientras caminaba hacia los sillones para sentarse, pero se controló. Hasta cruzo las piernas y se sentó en una postura tan informal como la de él.

-De acuerdo –contesto con calma.

La miró de nuevo analizándola, como intentado decidir cómo debía manejarla. A Kagome le molesto la idea de ser manejada, pero se obligó a calmar su irritación. Sabia hasta qué punto podía Seshomaru ser persistente, cuando quería. Debía mantener ordenados sus pensamientos, y no dejar que la enfadara.

Él la miro en silencio, y Kagome supo qué quería. Había planteado una pregunta, y esperaba la respuesta.

Kagome no pudo contener su atisbo de enfado, aun después de todos los meses transcurridos, al recordar el motivo de su distanciamiento. Lo miro fijamente y decidido explicárselo sin rodeos.

-Encontré el informe que tenías sobre mí –dijo, vocalizando en extremo las palabras-. Estuviste investigándome.

-Ah –dijo Seshomaru, llevándose las manos a la cara y mirando la por encima de ellas-. Así que era eso.

Guardó silencio durante unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Por supuesto que lo hice.

-¿Cómo que por supuesto? Invadiste mi intimidad...

-Como tú invadiste la mía –la interrumpió con calma-. Ese informe no estaba a la vista.

-No. Busqué en tu escritorio –admitió sin dudarlo.

-Por qué.

-Me sentía rara contigo. Buscaba algunas respuestas.

-¿Y por qué no me preguntaste? –Sus palabras eran tan afiladas como un estilete.

Ella sonrió sin un atisbo de alegría.

-Lo hice. Muchas veces. Eres especialista en evadirte de todo tipo de preguntas. Me he acostado contigo, y no sé más de ti ahora que lo que sabía el día que te conocí.

Seshomaru insistió.

-¿Por qué te sentías incomoda? Nunca te he asustado, nunca te he presionado. Sabes que dirijo mi compañía, que soy solvente y que no huyo de nada.

-Ya has vuelto a hacerlo –puntualizó Kagome-. Tu habilidad para evadirte es extraordinaria. Me llevo cierto tiempo descubrirlo, pero después me di cuenta de que tú nunca contestas mis preguntas. Siempre respondes; es cierto, pero lo haces con otra pregunta y te olvidas de la mía de forma sistemática.

Seshomaru la miro un momento y siguió hablando.

-No me interesa hablar sobre mí. Ya conozco los detalles.

-Pero según parece, eso no es válido para mí ¿no? –Preguntó Kagome con dulzura-. Quería saber cosas sobre ti, pero nunca llegaba a ninguna parte. Y sin embargo, yo no te he investigado.

-No me habría importado que lo hicieras.

Seshomaru pensó que en cualquier caso no habría encontrado mucho sobre él. Los grandes acontecimientos de su vida, después de su graduación, no podían encontrarse en registros públicos.

-Pensé que era asunto tuyo.

-¿Y eso es todo? Entras en mi vida, y después rompes nuestra relación porque te molesta que te haya investigado ¿Por qué no me gritaste, o me lanzaste algo, simplemente? Por Dios, Kagome. ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado lejos?

Su tono revelaba al mismo tiempo la incredulidad y el enfado. Al parecer, consideraba que la reacción de Kagome había sido histérica y desmesurada.

Kagome intento controlarse, momentáneamente paralizada por la situación ya familiar de oír cómo Seshomaru le echaba la culpa de todo. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese, ella siempre era la responsable, por no ser suficientemente buena. Desechó sus recuerdos. No dejaría que nadie volviera a tratarla así.

Sabia que no había manejado muy bien el asunto, pero sólo en cuanto al método. La cuestión principal le parecía fuera de toda duda.

Su voz sonaba fría cuando contesto.

-No; no creo que fuera demasiado lejos. Me sentía incomoda contigo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Saber que me habías estado investigando fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pero no fue la única razón.

-¿Por qué no te conteste unas cuantas preguntas? –Preguntó, de nuevo con incredulidad.

-Entre otras cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como tu costumbre de encargarte de todo, de despreciar mis objeciones o mis preguntas como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Objeciones a qué?

Ahora sus palabras sonaban afiladas como un cuchillo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y brillantes.

Un poco sorprendida, Kagome se dio cuenta de que Seshomaru estaba enfadado de nuevo.

Movió la mano con un gesto vago.

-Muchos detalles. No llevo el inventario.

-Me sorprende totalmente –murmuro.

-Pero siempre estaba excediéndote. Si yo intentaba ir de compras, tu insistías en que esperase hasta que pudieras venir conmigo. Si yo quería ponerme un jersey cuando íbamos a salir, tu insistías en que me pusiera una chaqueta. Por todos los diablos, Seshomaru, ¡hasta has intentado que me cambie de banco¡

-Tu banco está demasiado lejos –dijo, subiendo las cejas-. El que te sugerí es mucho más conveniente

-¿Para quién? Estoy muy contenta con mi banco, de modo que no me resulta inconveniente ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, pues no te cambies de banco ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema –dijo Kagome despacio, escogiendo las palabras, es que tú quieres tomar todas las decisiones, manejarlo todo. No quieres una relación. Quieres una dictadura.

Durante un momento, Seshomaru rió tranquilamente, con las piernas estiradas. Y al momento siguiente, estaba de pie frente a ella, apoyado en los brazos del sofá, cercándola. Kagome lo miro, parpadeando ante la furia controlada de su rostro, pero se negó a dejarse intimidar, y en lugar de aquello le devolvió la misma mirada aireada.

-¡No te creo¡ -exclamo Seshomaru, casi gritando-. ¿Rompiste nuestra relación porque quería que te cambiases de banco? Dios mío.

Se separó del sofá donde estaba sentada Kagome y se quedó de pie un poco más lejos, moviendo la mano en el aire.

-No –grito ella-. ¡Me marche porque me negaba a que controlases mi vida¡

Se sintió incapaz de permanecer sentada, y se levantó. De forma instantánea, Seshomaru tuvo una de sus rápidas y repentinas reacciones y la agarro de los brazos atrayéndola hacia sí, tan cerca que podía ver las estrías de los iris de sus ojos dorados, tan cerca que podía sentir el olor masculino de su cuerpo. Las ventanas de su nariz se abrieron un poco de manera instintiva, aunque intentaba librarse de su abrazo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías estado casada?

La pregunta era amable, e incluso comprensible, pero le resulto insultante. Él conocía la respuesta.

Estaba en aquel maldito informe.

-No es algo que esté en mi lista de conversaciones habituales –contestó-. Pero tampoco es un secreto de estado. Si nuestra relación hubiera progresado, te lo habría dicho ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Contarte todo mi pasado al minuto siguiente de conocerte?

Seshomaru la miro con atención. Tan cerca como estaban, podían percibir cada detalle de la expresión de su rostro, de modo que había notado su más que elocuente vacilación, a pesar de que había contestado con aparente seguridad. Luego había algo más.

-¿Y hasta dónde querías que llegase nuestra relación? –Pregunto Seshomaru, hablando con dulzura-. No estábamos viéndonos con nadie más. Ni siquiera hicimos el amor hasta aquella última noche, aunque habíamos estado a punto muchas veces.

-Y yo tenía dudas sobre ti incluso entonces –replico Kagome, tan dulcemente como él.

-Tal vez, pero eso no evitaba que me deseases, igual que ahora.

Seshomaru inclino la cabeza y la beso, de manera dulce y persuasiva. Kagome intento separarse de él, pero era incapaz de zafarse, aunque él tenía cuidado de no hacerle ningún daño.

-Estate quieta –dijo él, contra sus labios.

Kagome aparto la cabeza, desesperadamente. Seshomaru la atrajo a la fuerza, pero en lugar de besarla, dejo sus labios a escasos milímetros de los suyos.

~•~

Oh dios Seshomaru bésame… yo no me quejaría. Pero Kagome es una mujer independiente y que Seshomaru controla todo no ayuda a la ecuación. Si Seshomaru no la quiere perder tendrá que relajarse un poco. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Las cosas empezaran a calentarse. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y enviar reviews. Atte. BonieeTaisho.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen por subir este capítulo tan tarde tuve muchas cosas que hacer hoy. En el capítulo anterior Seshomaru enfrentó a Kagome o Kagome enfrentó a Seshomaru…? Bueno el caso es que ambos hablaron de un tema bastante complicado. En este capítulo se verá como siguió la conversación, pero hay una advertencia habrá _**contenido sexual explícito**_ así que si no les gusta este tipo de lecturas pueden omitir el capítulo. Les recuerdo que los personajes ni la historia es mía.

Muchas gracias a _**BlackLady **__**Hyuga**__**, **__**Alejandra**____**Alcalá, Minako, chocolate 825 y a Maria **_que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un maravilloso review, muchas gracias a todas, las amo.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#

Capítulo 7

~•~

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Murmuro él.

Kagome podía sentir en los labios su cálido aliento, que la hacía temblar. Con su perseverancia habitual, Seshomaru había tomado una determinación, y no la dejaría marchar hasta haber obtenido una respuesta. Los antiguos miedos empezaron a crecer de nuevo en ella, y presa del pánico peleo por escaparse, pero él la redujo con facilidad, atrapándola en un cálido y largo abrazo del que no podía librarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto Seshomaru, dándole pequeños besos en la boca mientras hablaba-. ¿Qué te ha hecho vacilar cuando lo he mencionado? Dímelo ahora, necesito saberlo ¿es que tu marido te engañaba?

-No.

Ella no quería contestar, pero de algún modo, atrapada por aquellos brazos de hierro y atraída por su cálida seducción, la palabra se le había escapado, en un susurro. Al escucharse, tembló.

-¡No¡ -dijo con más firmeza luchando por recobrar el control-. No me engañaba –"si lo hubiera hecho", pensó, "si su instinto destructivo se hubiera expresado de esa forma, casi habría sido mejor"-. Para, Seshomaru. Suéltame.

-¿Por qué has empezado a llamarme Seshomaru? –Hablaba en tono suave y calmado, mientras seguía posando su boca en la boca de Kagome, con suaves y rápidos besos-. Antes me llamabas Sesh, cuando hacíamos el amor.

Ella había empezado a llamarle Seshomaru en un esfuerzo por distanciarse de él. No quería pensar en él como en Sesh, porque estaba para siempre ligado en su memoria a la noche en la que se había aferrado a sus hombros desnudos, alzando el cuerpo enfebrecido de placer mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, con necesidad, con deseo, en plena consumación. Sesh era el nombre de su amante. Seshomaru era el hombre del que había huido.

Y con Seshomaru debía hablar ahora, con el hombre que nunca cedía. Él insistió, dándole beso tras beso hasta que Kagome dejo de resistirse y abrió finalmente los labios con un gemido. De manera inmediata, sintió su lengua en la boca, y un intenso placer los hizo temblar a ambos.

La mano caída de Seshomaru se cerró sobre uno de sus senos, con delicadeza. Ella gimió, e intento resistirse con desesperación. Estaba seduciéndola con la misma intensidad que la primera vez, y ya entonces se había dado cuenta de que no podía encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para marcharse. Lo amaba demasiado, le gustaban demasiado sus besos, lo deseaba con demasiada fuerza, sentía demasiado placer bajo aquellas duras manos.

La presión de sus dedos endureció sus pezones de manera automática, a pesar de las capas de tejido que los separaban de él. La beso con más ahínco mientras desabrochaba los botones de su blusa e introducía una mano bajo ésta, y después bajo su sujetador, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sintió un escalofrió cuando los dedos de Seshomaru encontraron sus pezones, enviando una cascada de sensaciones hacia su cintura. Su gemido fue tenue, más una vibración que un sonido, pero Seshomaru estaba tan integrado en ella que lo sintió como una descarga eléctrica.

Kagome se sintió desfallecer cuando las manos de Seshomaru le quitaron el sostén. Luego empezó a besarle el pecho, excitando sus pezones con la lengua, triunfante y fuera de sí por la manera en que ella respondía a sus estímulos. Ella lo deseaba. Se había dicho multitud de ocasiones que no se había equivocado aquella noche, pero los seis meses pasados en blanco lo habían llenado de dudas.

Ahora sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Apenas la tocaba y temblaba de excitación, necesitándolo, entregándose.

Dejo su pecho y volvió a besarla. La amaba. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentirse nunca con Kagome, tan completamente enamorado.

Quería hacer el amor con ella inmediatamente pero aún quedaban demasiadas preguntas sin responder. Si no era capaz de aclarar las cosas ahora, podrían pasar otros seis meses hasta que volviera a tener otra oportunidad. Era algo que no podía permitirse.

Se alejó de su boca, aunque todos sus instintos le pedían que continuara. Sabía que no sería difícil, pero quería respuestas. No podía esperar.

-Dime –murmuro mientras la besaba lentamente en el cuello, observando satisfecho la respuesta de su cuerpo-. Dime qué hizo él para que huyeras de mí.

De nuevo, Kagome intento separarse, pero él la controlaba con tanta facilidad que una vez más sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. A pesar de ello, puso las manos en contra sus hombros y empujo tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Suéltame¡

-No –su negativa fue clara y concisa-. Deja de luchar y contéstame.

No podía hacer ninguna de aquellas cosas, y sintió pánico no tanto por Seshomaru, como porque no quería hablar de su matrimonio con Hojou Ishida. No quería pensar sobre ello, ni revivir ciertos recuerdos de aquel infierno. Pero Seshomaru estaba tan obsesionado que no la dejaría hasta haber obtenido una respuesta. Lo conocía, sabía que había intentado conocer cada detallar de su vida, y no podía hacerle frente.

Tal vez fue el instinto de supervivencia lo que la obligó a relajarse en sus brazos, descansando sobre, haciendo sus hombros en lugar de empujarlos. Podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Seshomaru ante su repentina capitulación. Notaba cada uno de sus músculos como si hubiera estado en una posición inadecuada durante largo rato. Su cadera rozo el sexo endurecido de Seshomaru. Resultaba tan familiar, tan insoportablemente seductor, que la tentación de su sexualidad la empujaba a acercarse, excitada.

Él percibió el cambio. Casi pudo verlo de forma inmediata reflejado en su rostro. Había pasado de luchar contra él a entregarse por completo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, moviéndose contra él en un sutil ruego. Seshomaru maldijo al notar que Kagome luchaba contra la respuesta de su cuerpo. Era una batalla perdida de antemano. La deseaba con demasiada intensidad, desde hacía mucho tiempo, de modo que la conversación aplazada debía esperar. Ella ganaba, por el momento. Lo único que sabía es que por fin la tenía entre sus brazos, que cada uno de sus movimientos ocultaba una ansiedad irrefrenable.

Ni siquiera Intuía qué había ocurrido para que cambiase de actitud tan de repente, pero en aquel momento no le importaba mucho. Ya era suficiente que estuviese de nuevo con él, como lo había estado la noche que pasaron juntos, la noche que no había podido borrar de su memoria. Había pasado demasiadas noches en vela; había acumulado demasiada angustia desde entonces, recordando aquel momento y esperando tener otra oportunidad, lleno de dolor y de enfado por su frialdad inexplicable.

Sin embargo, de aquélla frialdad ya no quedaba nada. Podía sentir su calor, cómo vibraba bajo sus manos. Las caderas de Kagome se contoneaban en un rito arcano, y un gemido se ahogó en su garganta cuando encontró lo que buscaba, mientras sus piernas se entreabrían ligeramente para acoger su miembro.

La cogió del pelo y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, apasionadamente.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres? –Pregunto Seshomaru, intentando controlarse sin perder la concentración.

Todo estaba ocurriendo tan deprisa que quería estar seguro antes de continuar, antes de que Kagome volviese a moverse y traspasaran de manera definitiva el punto sin retorno. No se sentía así desde que era un quinceañero, con aquel deseo desbocado corriendo por sus venas. Ya no le importaba lo más mínimo el motivo de aquel cambio. Lo único que quería era hacerle el amor.

Kagome tardo un momento en responder. Estaba a punto de decir que no, cuando clavo las uñas en sus hombros y dijo:

-Sí.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando Seshomaru la deposito en el suelo.

-El sofá... – murmuro.

Pero Seshomaru se puso sobre ella y se olvidó de todo. Su táctica inicial había consistido en un esfuerzo desesperado por distraerlo, pero su propio deseo la había cegado, con tal intensidad que no le quedaban defensas. Lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Había pasado cientos de noches oscuras e interminables sin poder conciliar el sueño, incapaz de apartarlo de su mente, deseándolo y temiéndolo con la misma intensidad.

El hecho de estar de nuevo en sus brazos resultaba casi doloroso, de modo que prefiero dejar a un lado todas la John razones que había acumulado para evita que ocurriera. Más tarde o más temprano, debería afrontar lo inevitable. De momento, todo lo que quería se llamaba Seshomaru Taisho.

A él le resultaba difícil controlar el deseo. Era demasiado urgente. Le levanto la falda hasta la cintura y le quito las braguitas. Kagome abrió las piernas para recibirlo. El movimiento de Seshomaru al desprenderse de su ropa interior fue igualmente suave.

Kagome dejó escapar un grito cuando la penetró, de forma rápida y seca. Sus caderas se arquearon, aceptándolo, atrayéndolo hacia su interior. Un sonido gutural vibro en el pecho de Seshomaru. La cogió de la parte trasera de los muslos, levantándole las piernas, y empezó a moverse de forma rítmica.

A ella le encanta. Se sentía llena. Gimió cuando aquella pulsación le recorrió todo el cuerpo casi de inmediato, algo que sólo había sentido con él, y que no volvería a experimentar con ningún otro. Había intentado olvidar aquellas sensaciones, para poder defenderse de él, pero no era posible, y se preguntó amargamente por qué las tramposas armas peligrosas tenia siempre el sabor más dulce.

Cegado por la furia de su deseo, la sujeto por las caderas, moviendo todo su cuerpo con sus fuertes manos. Kagome era vagamente consciente del duro suelo sobre el que se apoyaba, lastimándose los hombros. Se sentía completamente dominada por su sensualidad desbordante cuando Seshomaru acelero las acometidas más convulsivas y violentas ahora. De forma instintiva, se abrazó a él, rodeándolo con los brazos y las piernas. Los gemidos se hicieron más bajos, más rítmicos, y finalmente él se relajó tumbándose sobre ella, presionándola con su peso contra el suelo.

Sólo su respiración rompía el silencio del enorme y ocurro vestíbulo. Noto como el ritmo de los latidos de Seshomaru descendía más y más contra sus senos. Sus cuerpos están fundidos.

Sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones rompía el silencio que reina en el gran estímulo. El peso de Seshomaru la personaba contra el suelo, y sus cuerpos se derretían en todos los lugares en que la carne desnuda rozaba la carne desnuda. Kagome sentía una intranquilidad interior que le recordó que habían completado el acto sexual de manera frenética, olvidando tomar ninguna precaución.

Sintió pánico, por un momento, pero luego se calmó. Acababa de terminar su ciclo menstrual, y resultaba difícil que pudiese quedarse embarazada. De pronto se vio asaltada por una extra sensación de perdía, casi de nostalgia, como si en aquel momento de pánico la posibilidad más remota hubiera sido una certeza.

-¿Kagome?

No abrió los ojos. Aún noquearía enfrentarse a la realidad, ni tener que soltarlo, a pesar de que pronto se vería obligada a hacerlo.

Seshomaru se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos, y ella sintió aquella mirada penetrante y azul una vez más, a pesar de bus sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Los músculos de Seshomaru temblaban. Kagome intento abrazarlo, pero él se apartó. Contuvo la respiración, atenta al pequeño espacio que los separaba. A su pesar, el suave roce sus cuerpos le produjo una descarga de sensaciones que hicieron que sus caderas sufrieran un temblor leve pero incontrolable. El rostro de Seshomaru tenía una extraña sensación de satisfacción sexual, algo somnolienta. Pensó que seguidamente ella tenía el mismo aliento, pero los ojos de Seshomaru eran los de un depredador que ya hubiera cogido la presa, pero aún no la hubiera conquistado.

Como siempre, su astucia le molestaba. Lo miro, desafiando que intentara convencerla de que lo que acababan de hacer era más que un simple acto sexual, sin trascendencia ni fatuo.

Seshomaru sonrió al incorporarse, se arrodillo, se subió los pantalones, y se croo la cremallera con un sonido chirriante y metálico. Luego se agacho y la puso en pie sin escuezo. Su falda, que había estado levantada alrededor de su cintura, volvió a su posición correcta, y Kagome cerro las piernas instintivamente.

Seshomaru se quitó la camisa y se la ofreció a ella. Luego volvió a agacharse y cogió las braguitas que estaban en el suelo.

-Quiétate esa ropa y ponte mi camisa –dijo, con la ropa de Kagome en las manos-. Hace más calor ahora. Estarás más cómoda con algo más ligero.

Kagome se volvió en silencio, cogió la linterna y se dirigió hacia el servicio de Damas. Le temblaban las rodillas, por la violencia de su posesión. No le había hecho daño, pero se siente como si aún lo tuviera dentro.

Se miró en el espejo. La luz de la linterna confería a su imagen u anura fantasmal, y sus ojos parecían oscuros y mucho más grandes. Llevaba el pelo suelto y alborotado. Se lo recogió, distraídamente, y luego hundió la cara entre las manos.

¿Cómo podía haber vuelto a hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Se había quedado a solas con Seshomaru durante apenas una hora, y ya había hecho el amor con él, en el suelo, como un animal. Ni siquiera podía culparlo. Había si ella la que lo había iniciado, apretando sus caderas contra él, para evitar que Seshomaru siguiera acosándola a preguntas. Había ocurrido exactamente lo que ella sola se había buscado.

Se sentía confusa, humillada y excitada al mismo tiempo. Humillada pro haber utilizado el sexo como una táctica de evasión, o tal vez por haber utilizado la evasión como una excusa para hacer lo que deseaba y no se atrevía a reconocer. Lo deseaba de forma tan pasional, tan fuerte, que controlar sus deseos le parecía algo antinatural, cuando sus instintos la empujaban hacia él.

~•~

Dios, si yo fuera Kagome pediría otra ronda hasta que no pueda levantarme, quien me apoya? Ok, ahora con respecto al secuestro de Seshomaru tenemos que hacer un plan para que no se nos escape y tienen que estar de acuerdo en compartir con las demás cómplices… será solo nuestro… muajajajajaja…

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como algunos saben mañana o 13 de noviembre es mi cumpleaños así que espero poder actualizar pronto. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios y reviews sobre opiniones o felicitaciones jijijiji los quiero a todos. Hasta el próximo capítulo…. Atte. BonieeTaisho. :*


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos. Le agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños, me la pase súper, con sus felicitaciones me alegraron el día. Estuve leyendo un comentario que dejo **Anii **sobre cómo pudieron tener relaciones y después cada quien por su camino, bueno pues acuérdese que les había comentado en el primer capítulo que los capítulos son largos, entonces para que no se volviera tan tedioso la lectura los estoy poniendo por partes. Espero que entiendan, bueno ahora hablando de este capítulo 8 no los dejo esperando más.

Les recuerdo que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#

Capítulo 8

~•~

Su cuerpo se sentía caliente y débil, satisfecho. Pero ahora que Seshomaru no la estaba tocando, los viejos miedos volvían, confundiéndola. Había tomado la decisión más sencilla, aunque no la más fácil, pero era consciente de que ninguna decisión relativa a Seshomaru o a sus propias emociones lo era.

Se quitó la ropa con lentitud y se lavó. El contacto frio del agua la refresco por un miento, pero casi de inmediato el exceso calor de la habitación asió que empezase a sudar con tanta rapidez como se lavaba. Al fin y al cabo, poco importaban sus miedos, se dijo con ironía. Tendría que enfrentarse a él de todas formas. Si se quedaba allí, sufriría un colapso a causa del calor. Triste DIA aquel en que el servicio dejaba de ser el santuario de las mujeres. De todos modos, no podía encontrar ningún lugar en el que refugiarse de él, ya que sus recuerdos parecían estar en su contra.

Justo en el momento en que se estaba subiendo la braguitas, la puerta se abrió y apareció Seshomaru.

Su cuerpo tapaba casi toda la luz que procedía del vestíbulo, y al abrir entro una bocanada de aire relativamente fresco. El cambio de temperatura hizo que su cuerpo temblase, y que sus pezones se encareciesen ¿o era una reacción instintiva femenina ante la cercanía de su compañero? No quería pensar en él en términos tan primitivos, ni en términos de posesión, pero su cuerpo tenia otras prioridades.

Seshomaru lo niñito, por supuesto. Su mirada brillo, posesiva y llena de deseo, centras admiraba sus senos. Pero no se acercó a ella. Se quedó allí, como si notase su confusión.

-¿Te escondías? –pregunto, con calma.

-Intentaba retrasarme –admitió, en tono suave.

No intento cubrí su cuerpo ante él. Habría sido estúpido, después de lo que acababan de hacer. Como si no hubieran hecho el amor nunca, como si nunca la hubiera visto completamente desnuda.

Seshomaru se había quitado los pantalones, y sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos oscuros de letal. Así, descalzo y casi desnudo, con el pelo mojado y la cara recién lavada, parecía desprovisto de la mayor parte de las convenciones del mundo civilizado. A pesar del calor, un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Kagome, como otra repuesta femenina al primitivismo de su masculinidad. Luego miro hacia otra parte para evitar su mirada.

Seshomaru se acercó a ella y sujeto la falda, para que Kagome se metiera dentro. Después le dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrocharle lo botones como si estuviera vistiendo a una niña

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres –dijo-. Pero hace demasiado calor.

-Ya lo sé. Estaba a punto de salir.

La llevo hacia la puerta, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros. Kagome se pregunto si aquella acción era una actitud habitual en Seshomaru, o si respondía a algun primitivo instinto de conservación de la hembra. Se dijo que tal vez fueran las dos cosas, y suspiró.

Había estado haciendo tantas cosas en el servicio que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. Seshomaru había colocado los cojines de los sofás en el suelo, formando una cama doble.

También había llevado agua fría y las tazas. Le agrado lo del agua, pero si esperaba que se tumbar dócilmente en los cojines, se equivocaba. Se sentó en un sofá con la intención de beber una taza de agua, sin entusiasmo al principio, y después con ansiedad. Había olvidado lo bien que sabía el agua cuando se tina tanta sed. Era un placer de la infancia perdido en el mundo adulto del café, el té, el vino y los refrescos.

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto Seshomaru.

-No

¿Cómo podía tener hambre? Estaba tan nerviosa que no creía que fuese capaz de comer nada antes de haber conseguido asir de aquel edificio.

-Bueno. Yo estoy muerto de hambre –dijo, mientras desenvolvía el pastel de arándanos y empezaba a comer-. Háblame de tu matrimonio.

Kagome se enderezo y lo miro.

-No fue un matrimonio feliz –dijo con dureza-. Pero en cualquier caso, no es asunto tuyo.

Seshomaru miro hacia el lugar donde acababan de hacer el amor.

-Eso es discutible. Pero está bien, vamos a intentarlo por ese camino. Yo te hablare de mi matrimonio si tú me hablas del tuyo. Sin tácticas de evasión. Te contestare a cualquier pregunta que me hagas.

Kagome lo miro fijamente.

-¿Tu matrimonio?

-Claro –asintió él-. Caramba, tengo treinta años. No he estado viviendo en el espacio todo este tiempo.

-¡eres increíble! -grito-. Me echas en cara que no te hay dicho nada acerca de mi matrimonio, y ni saquera habías mencionado el tuyo.

Seshomaru se froto la nariz, y la miro con ojos de cordero.

-Bueno, soy así –admitió.

-Bien, ¡pues deja que ponga alguna idea en tu cerebro de Neandertal¡ la época de las confidencias sentimentales paso hace mucho tiempo. No tenemos ninguna relación, de modo que tampoco tememos nada que hablar al respecto.

Seshomaru cogió otro pedazo del pastel.

-No me tomes el pelo. En lo que a mí respecta, lo que acabamos de hacer significa algo.

-Sólo sexo, nada más –dijo Kagome-. Hace tiempo desde la última vez que lo practique, y lo necesitaba.

-Sé exactamente cuánto tiempo hace –le brillo la mirada, y ella supo que no le había gustado nada su comentario-. No has estado con nadie desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

-¿es que me has puesto un detective? –pregunto ella, ciertamente ofendida.

Lo había hecho, pero no tenía intención de decírselo en aquel momento.

-Sango siempre se ha preocupado por tu vida social. Como dice ella, parece el valle de la muerte donde no hay nada interesante.

Kagome soltó un bufido, pero se calmó. No en vano había escuchado las palabras en varias ocasiones de boca de la propia Sango. De todas formas se dijo que tenía que hablar con ella al respecto en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

-He estado muy ocupada –dijo.

No le importaba que Seshomaru creyera aquello o no, afinque era cierto. Había estado tan ocupada como pudo, precisamente para no pensar en él.

-Ya lo sé. Has encontrado algunos ricos a los que les gusta derrochar dinero.

Kagome cerro los dientes, con un chasquido.

-Gracias a eso vendes tus sistemas de seguridad. Yo les gasto su dinero y tú se los proteges.

-Yo protejo a las personas –especifico.

-Vaya, vaya. Por eso es por lo que vendes tantos sistemas de segundad a gente que vive en mansiones enorme. Era porque sus vidas entran en peligro.

-Creo que nos vamos a poner de acuerdo.

-Tú has sacado el tema

-De nuevo, me he equivocado. Volvamos a la conversación original, y hablemos de nuestros fracasados matrimonios. Venga, pregúntame lo que quieras.

La respuesta perfecta, por supuesto, era que no le interesaba hablar de ello. Pero habría sido una mentira, porque no sólo estaba interesada, sino que de repente se sentía violentamente celosa de aquella desconocida que había sido su esposa, que había llevado su nombre y compartido su cama, y que había sido, a los ojos del mundo, su compañera. Kagome mantuvo cerrado la boca, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo.

Seshomaru suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-Bien; te lo contare por muy aburrido que sea, aunque no lo preguntes. Se llamaba Kagura. Nos conocimos en la universidad, y cuando terminamos los estudios nos casamos. Nos creíamos adultos. Pero yo pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, por mi trabajo, y Kagura conoció a alguien en la oficina donde trabajaba, que le gustaba más. En apenas seis meses de matrimonio, nos dimos cuenta de nuestra equivocación, a pesar de lo cual continuamos juntos un año más, intentando que aquello funcionase. Pero los dos sabíamos que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. El divorcio fue una liberación para los dos. Fin de la historia.

Kagome continuaba mirándolo.

-Ni siquiera sé a qué universidad fuiste –dijo.

Seshomaru volvió a suspirar. Kagome empezaba a estar cansad de tanto suspiro, como si pretendiera demostrar que se comportaba de manera harto caballerosa con una mujer irracional.

-Estudie en Tokio.

-Ah –dijo ella.

Aquello explicaba sus conocimientos de electrónica e informática.

-Pero no tuvimos hijos.

-¡menos mal! -ya era suficiente que se hubiera calladp todos los detalles sobre su vida-. Si ahora me dijeses que tienes hijos nunca te lo perdonaría.

-¿Eso significa que tú los tienes?

-No

A Seshomaru le entro un ataque de risa.

-Dios mío, cuanto te he echado d amenos. No has cambiado en absoluto. Si estas enfadada, no sientes ninguna necesidad de guardar las formas comportándote de manera dulce y diplomática ¿no?

Ella lo miro desafiante.

-No soy dulce ni diplomática.

-Gracias a Dios –dijo Seshomaru- se echo hacia atrás en el sofá, cruzo las manos, y estiro su musculosas piernas, relajándose por completo-. De acuerdo, es tu turno- Dime todo acerca de los profundos y oscuros secretos de tu matrimonio.

-Hablar de ello ha sido idea tuya, no MIA.

Sintió la garganta seca ante la idea de recordar los detalles, de revivir la pesadilla. No era capaz de hacerlo.

-Tú también has hecho preguntas.

-Sólo te he preguntado en que universidad estudiaste, pero de ninguna menear me he metido con tu vida privada.

Algo agitada, se levanto y miro a traves de las cristaleras, hacia el mundo exterior. Sólo dos estrechas líneas de material transparente la mantenían prisionera, pero no conseguiría romperlas ni lanzado contra ellas un coche a toda velocidad. Parecían frágiles, pero no lo eran en absoluto. Todo lo contrario que ella. Parecía tranquila y fuerte, pero escondía una debilidad que la aterrorizaba.

-No te escapes –advirtió Seshomaru con delicadeza.

Kagome casi no lo veía, puesto que estaba más allá del semicirculo formado por el sillón y los sofás.

-No me escapo –puntualizo, aunque sabia que esta mintiendo-. Me muevo para no tener tanto calor.

Seshomaru se levantó y se acercó a ella en silencio. Era enorme y estaba desnudo, con aquellos calzoncillos que apenas era una versión moderna del taparrabos. Su pecho era palido y musculoso.

Una fina línea de pelo descendía por su abdomen hasta ocultarse bajo los calzoncillos. Sus largar piernas estaban igualmente cubiertas de vello más corto y fino. Era indudablemente un animal macho dominante, en toda su plenitud. Kagome le dirigió una mirada distraida, vagamente alarmada, que de repente se clavó en sus ingles.

Seshomaru se miró y se encogió de hombros. Sin ceder en su actitud, explicó:

-Ya lo sé. A mi edad no debería haberme recuperado tan fácilmente. Normalmente no me pasa – añadió pensativo-. Es mi reacción ante ti. Ven aquí, corazón.

Su voz se había vuelto suave y seductora.

Kagome se pregunto si aquello iba a degenerar en la típica persecución entre los muebles. Pensó que si huya, Seshomaru la acabaria acorralando sin lugar a dudas, dentro del estereotipo de hembra subyugada ante el merodeo del macho.

Podía evitar aquello si se resistía a huir, de modo que Seshomaru no tuviera nada que perseguir. Por otra parte, si no se movía, el desenlace seria el mismo, pero llegaría antes. La única elección real que le quedaba era elegir entre continuar con su postura digna o no hacerlo. Si no sintiera nada hacia él le habría dicho que no. Pero su debilidad era evidente. De momento, y bajo aquellas circunstancias, n podía resistirse.

Seshomaru se acercó con los ojos brillantes.

-Sé MIA durante esta noche –murmuró-. Déjame al menos eso. Aquí no puedes escapar de mi. Y ni siquiera quieres hacerlo. Las circunstancias no son normales. Cuando salgamos tendrás muchas opciones pero ahora no tienes más remedio que estar conmigo. Lo que pase no será culpa tuya. Deje llevar y olvídate de lo demás.

Kagome respiro profundamente.

-Eres un buen psicólogo ¿verdad? No soy ninguna cobarde. Asumo la responsabilidad sobre todas las decisiones que tomo.

La abrazó, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la espalda. Kagome alzó la vista para mirarlo. Su pelo plateado y sus intensos ojos dorados le encogieron el corazón.

-De acuerdo –susurró-. Por esta noche. Durante el tiempo que pasemos aquí.

Cerro los ojos con sensual anticipación. Se lo permitirá, sólo durante aquel periodo. Lo amaría, se dejaría llevar por las sensaciones, permitiría que la oscuridad de la noche los envolviera y les impidiera pensar. No tardaría mucho en librarse de él ¿Por qué desperdiciar, por tanto, un sólo minuto luchando contra él y contra sí misma?

-Lo que quieras –dijo Kagome.

Se escuchó a sí misma mientras él la levantaba. Su propia voz le parecía extraña, ronca, llena de deseo.

-Por esta noche –añadió.

La voz de Seshomaru ya no sonaba tan firme cuando deposito a Kagome sobre los cojines.

¿Cualquier cosa? –pregunto-. Prepárate para una noche interesante.

Kagome rozo el pecho de Seshomaru.

Si –murmuro-. Puede ser.

~•~

Oh dios.. la continuación esta genial y hay mucho lemon para quienes les gusta leer este tipo de cosas espero que estén encantadas.

Si Seshomaru me dijera acuéstate yo sin rechistar lo haría.

Hahaha con respecto al secuestro sigue en pie ¡!

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejar comentarios y reviews.

Atte. BonieeTaisho.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. En este capítulo sabremos algunos secretos que le ha estado ocultando Kagome a Seshomaru. Les advierto que tiene **contenido sexual explícito **o comúnmente le dicen **lemmon. **Así que si no les gusta pueden omitirlo.

Les recuerdo que lo personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adap. De la autora Linda Howard. Disfrútenlo.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#

Capítulo 9

~•~

Su respiración se aceleró cuando él le quito las braguitas con rapidez, dejándolas a un lado.

-No las volverás a necesitar esta noche.

Kagome tiro de sus calzoncillos.

-Y tú no necesitaras esto.

-Sólo me los he puesto porque he pensado que te pondrías hecha una fiera si me quedaba contigo completamente desnudo –dijo, quitándose los calzoncillos tan rápidamente como había quitado las braguitas a Kagome.

Se sentía excitada por lo que prometía su cortejo. Había aprendido la primera noche que Seshomaru era un hombre al que le gustaba el juego previo. Se divertía con ello. Pero en aquella ocasión no lo hizo.

Abrió las piernas de Kagome, metiéndose entre ellas y penetrándola con una fuerte sacudida. Su cuerpo tembló, y sus músculos hicieron un esfuerzo para retrasar aquella invasión inexorable.

Él empujó, atravesándola hasta llegar al fondo. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero lentamente Seshomaru sacó su miembro, sólo para volver a empujar de nuevo.

-¿Te hacia tu marido sentirte así? –murmuro Seshomaru.

La cabeza de Kagome se movía sobre los cojines, llevada por la intensidad de las sensaciones. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en las palabras.

-No...-dijo con un suspiro.

-Magnifico.

Había un tono de satisfacción salvaje en sus palabras. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien más la hubiera eco disfrutar. Era algo que sólo había sentido con él. Seshomaru se había dado cuanta la primera noche que hicieron el amor, pero necesitaba oírlo, que dijese que nunca se había sentido así con nadie más.

-¿Qué te hacia? –murmuro, saliendo de ella por completo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron en protesta, e intento abrazarlo para restablecer el contacto. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se separó de él e intentó sentarse.

-¡Eres un bastado! -dijo furiosa.

Seshomaru la cogió por las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí, introduciéndose de nuevo en su interior.

-Dime –espetó-. ¿Te trato mal? ¿Te hizo daño de alguna manera? ¿Qué te hizo para que ahora me lo hagas pagar a mí?

Kagome volvió a apartarse de él. Se sentía enferma. Todo su deseo había desaparecido. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello? Lucho para cubrirse con su camiseta, insultándose por haber sido tan estúpida al pensar que podrían compartir aquella noche, que podía darle una oportunidad. Debería haber recordado que Seshomaru nunca abandonaba.

No, nunca se rendía. Tal vez acabara antes si se lo decía. No sería agradable revivirlo, pero al menos él entendería por qué se oponía a que tuviera ningún ti de autoridad sobre su vida, por qué le había negado el amor que tan desesperadamente quería darle.

Se separó de él aún más, apoyándose en las rodillas, de manera que el pelo le cubría la cara. Seshomaru intento seguir haciendo el amor con ella, pero Kagome se resistió, paralizada por los recuerdos que la asaltaban.

-¡no me toques! -grito-. Querías saberlo, de modo que quédate ahí y siéntate pero no… no me toques.

Seshomaru frunció el ceño, sintiéndose incómodo. La había empujado deliberadamente, pero no quería hacerlo de tal manera que se apartase de él, lo que finalmente había ocurrido. Su cuerpo seguía sintiendo deseo. Apretó los dientes para controlarse. Si Kagome estaba dispuesta a hablar, después de tantos meses, él estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

No separó la cabeza de las rodillas, pero en el vestíbulo oscuro y silencioso podía oírse hasta el más pequeño de los sonidos.

-Lo conocí cuando estaba punto de terminar la carrera. Hojou Ishida. Pero ya conoces su nombre ¿no? Estaba en tu famoso informe. Dirigía una empresa de decoración muy famosa, y encontrar un trabajo a tiempo parcial en un sitio así me pareció maravilloso.

Suspiro con tristeza y cansancio, antes de proseguir.

-Él tenía veinticinco años; yo, veintiuno. Era atractivo, sofisticado, seguro de sí mismo, con don de palabra, con reputación de mujeriego, y un buen profesional. Me quede deslumbrada cuando me pidió que saliera una noche con él. Y era entonces demasiado alocada. Sango parecería sensata en comparación conmigo. Estuvimos aliando juntos tres meses, antes de que me pidiera que nos casásemos, y durante aquellos meses me hizo sentir como una princesa. Me llevaba a todas partes, llevándome a comer a los mejores restaurantes. Se interesaba por todo lo que hacía, por cada minuto de mi vida. No habría cortejado mejor ni a una verdadera princesa. Yo era virgen. Algo poco normal después de pasar por la universidad, pero estudiaba mucho y trabajaba a tiempo parcial, así que no me quedaba mucho tiempo para la vida social. Hojou no me presiono acerca del sexo. Dijo que podía esperar hasta nuestra noche de bodas; que ya que había conservado la virginidad durante tanto tiempo, me trataría de la forma tradicional.

-Déjame adivinar –dijo Seshomaru-. Era homosexual.

Ella movió la cabeza.

-No. Su reputación de mujeriego era cierta. Y fue increíblemente delicado en nuestra noche de bodas, lo cual le agradezco. Nunca me maltrato de ese modo.

-Si no te importa –Seshomaru interrumpió- preferiría no saber nada acerca de tu vida sexual con él, si ese no era el problema.

Kagome alzó la cabeza, sorprendida.

-¿Estas celoso? –pregunto.

-Celoso no, no exactamente –murmuro, pasándose la mano por la mandíbula-. Pero no quiero oírlo, si te divertías con él haciendo el amor. Diablos, sí ¡estoy celoso!

Kagome sufrió un ataque de risa. Nunca habría supuesto que se reiría durante una conversación sobre Hojou Ishida, pero la frustración de Seshomaru era tan evidente que no pudo evitarlo.

-No me importa darle al César lo que es del cesar –dijo con tono generoso-. Pero tranquilízate, porque sabes que has sido el primero en...

-Satisfacerte –dijo Seshomaru.

Una expresión de timidez cruzo su rostro.

-No tengo mucha experiencia. Eres el único hombre con el que me he acostado desde mi divorcio. Después de Hojou, no quería que nadie se acercarse a mí.

Kagome no contiguo, y el silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Hacía tiempo que la luz del sol había empezado a desaparecer, y se sintió reconfortada con la llegada de la noche.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto finalmente Seshomaru.

Era más fácil hablar de ello, después de haberse reído, y con la oscuridad ocultando sus expresiones. Se sentía relajada, protegida.

-Es extraño –dijo-, pero no creo que le gustase que me comportara de forma sensual. Quería que fuera su princesa perfecta, su muñeca viviente. Me acostumbre a que me protegiera cuando salíamos, de modo que al principio no me pareció extraño que quisiera acompañarme siempre que ponía un pie fuera de casa. De algún modo, siempre encontraba algún motivo para que no aceptase este o aquel trabajo, e insistía en que siguiera trabajando con él. Iba de compras conmigo, escogía mi ropa... Al principio, parecía encantador. Hasta mis amigos estaban impresionados con la forma en que me trataba. Pero más tarde empezó a encontrar también razones para que no viera a mis amigos, criticándolos uno tras otro. No le parecían bastante buenos para mí. No podía invitarlos a casa, y él no quería que los vístase, ni que fuese a comer con nadie. Empezó a controlar mis llamadas telefónicas. Fue todo tan gradual, y era tan educado... parecía tener una buena razón para todo lo que hiciese, y siempre estaba concentrado en mí, dándome la clase de atención que toda mujer quien que le den. Sólo quería lo mejor para mí, decía.

Seshomaru empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Cambio de posición, recostándose en uno de los sofás, y colocándose en una postura lo suficientemente relajada para que no se notase su tensión.

-Te controlaba –comento.

Creo que debíamos llevar seis meses casados cuando empecé a darme cuenta de hasta qué punto me había obligada separarme de todo lo que no fuera él. De modo que intente restablecer el equilibrio de poder, tomar decisiones por mí misma, aunque fuese en cosas sin importancia, como elegir dónde me cortaba el pelo.

-Déjame que vuelva a adivinar. Cambiaste de peluquería y de pronto dejo de ser cariñoso.

-Se endureció al enterarse de cabía ido a otro sitio. Me quito las llevase del coche. Fue entonces cuando me enfadé de verdad, por primera vez. Hasta aquel día, buscaba excusa. Porque era muy cariñoso conmigo. Nunca le había llevado la contaría hasta entonces pero cuando me quieto las llaves del bolso, perdí la paciencia y le grite. Me dejó inconsciente –dijo, con brevedad.

Seshomaru se levantó, tan furioso que no pida permanecer sentado ni un minuto más. Al infierno intentar pacer relajado. Camino por el vestíbulo como un tigre, desnudo y primitivo. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión.

Kagome continúo avalando. Ahora cabía empezado, quería contárselo todo. Era curioso.

Recordarlo no le estaba resultando tan traumático como había esperado, ni tan malo como en su memoria o en las noches de pesadillas. Tal vez fuese porque al fin tenia a alguien con quien compartir el dolor. Hasta entonces lo había soportado apenas.

-Llegué a ser su prisionera. Siempre que intentaba hacer algo por mí misma, me castigaba. No había salida. La mayor parte del tiempo me abofeteaba, o me pegaba, pero en ocasiones sólo me gritaba, y yo nunca sabía que podía esperar. Era como si él supusiese que cada vez que me gritaba, en lugar de golpearme, me hacía sentir aun peor, porque sabía que la próxima vez me pegaría, y yo intentaba por cualquier medio hacer todo lo posible para que tal cosa no ocurriera. Pero siempre hacia algo mal. Esta tan nerviosa, que siempre hacia algo. O él se inventaba un motivo. Si miro atrás no puedo creer que fuera tan estúpida. Cuando fui consciente de hasta qué punto me había humillado e intente rectificar, ya me había aislado por completo. Me había lavado el cerebro de tal modo que me sentía débil, incapaz de hacer nada. No tenía dinero, ni amigos, ni coche. Me daba vergüenza que alguien pudiera llegar a enterarse de lo que ocurría, porque me había convencido de que todo había pasado por mi culpa. Intente escaparme una vez, pero había sobornado al portero para que le llamé por teléfono si me marchaba, y me encontró en menos de media hora. Aquella vez no me pegó. Se limitó a atarme a la cama y dejarme sola. El terror de la espera, la impotencia, sin saber si volvería para pegarme, me hizo sentir peor que si me hubiera dado una paliza. Habría sido mejor, porque eso habría significado que ya habría pasado todo. Pero me dejo atada dos días, y estaba a punto de tener una crisis de histeria cada vez que él entraba en la habitación.

Seshomaru dejó de pasear. Estaba de pie, sin moverse, pero podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba su cuerpo.

-Puso un candado en el teléfono, de forma que no podía llamar; ni siquiera contestar una llamada – continuo Kagome-. Pero un día me puso un ojo morado. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué. Cuando me mire al espejo, a la mañana siguiente, algo se despertó en mí. Decidí que sólo tenía dos opciones: marcharme o matarlo. No podía continuar así ni un día más, ni una hora más.

-Yo habría optado por matarlo –dijo Seshomaru en tono neutro-. Y es posible que aún lo haga.

-Después de aquello, todo fue fácil –murmuro, sin prestar atención a sus palabras-. Guarde mis cosas en las maletas y me marché. El portero me vio, fue a coger el teléfono... y se detuvo. Miró como tenia el ojo y colgó el auricular. Después me abrió la puerta y me pregunto si quería que llamase a un taxi. Cuando le dije que no tenía dinero, abrió la cartera y me dio cuarenta dólares. Fui a un centro de acogida para mujeres maltratadas. Fue la cosa más dura, más humillante que he hecho nunca. Es extraño, pero las mujeres son las únicas que se sienten avergonzadas. Nunca los hombres que las pegan, que las aterrorizan. Se tiende a pensar que las mujeres se sienten culpables porque piensan que ellos están en su derecho, o que ellas lo merecen. Pero ahora entiendo cómo se sienten porque a mí me ha pasado. Es como levantarte en público y hacer saber a todos lo estúpida que has sido, la mala elección que has hecho, lo poco que te has sabido imponer. Las mujeres que conocí allí a penas eran capaces de mirar a nadie a los ojos ¡y ellas eran las victimas!

Guardaron silencio durante un miento. Luego, Kagome continúo.

-Conseguí el divorcio. Así de sencillo. Con las fotografías que me hicieron en el centro de acogida tenia suficientes pruebas de malos tratos, y Hojou habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de preservar su reputación. Intentó convencerme para que volviera con él, me hizo toda clase de promesas, y me prometió mil veces que las cosas iban a ser distintas. Casi estuve a punto de ceder –admitió-. Pero no podía confiar en mi propio juicio, de modo que lo más seguro, lo único razonable que podía hacer, era mantenerme alejada de cualquier posibilidad de relación en general, y de Hojou Ishida en particular.

Ahora todo estaba claro. Seshomaru casi no podía respirar, mientras pensaba en todos los errores que había cometido intentando acercarse a ella. Ya no le importaba que lo hubiera dejado. Había intentado protegerla, ayudarla, puesto que estaba enamorado de ella.

Suponía que era un instinto masculino normal, pero ninguna otra cosa habría despertado con más rapidez los miedos de Kagome. Cuando había necesitado espacio, él la había agobiado, haciendo que tomase la determinación de alejarse de su camino. En lugar de conseguir su amor, había conseguido que huyera de él.

~•~

Oh dios, fuertes declaraciones. Pero por lo menos ahora Seshomaru sabe el pasado de Kagome y pude cambiar su actitud, y ser mas comprensivo. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar reviews y mandarme comentarios, sobre lo que quieran, los espero en el próximo capítulo. Chao, besos.

Atte. BonieeTaisho.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos. Espero que estén bien. Le pido disculpas a _**Chococat825 **_por la equivocación del nombre, pero te juro que no fui yo fue el corrector de texto, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. A _**Minako**_, supongo que tienes razón, creo que todas la mujeres han recibido de alguna u otra manera nos han hecho sufrir en alguna relación amorosa, pero lo importante es que salgamos adelante y no dejemos que nos traten así.

__ eres una pervertida mira que imaginarte a Seshomaru desnudo caminando por ahí, pero bueno lo acepto yo también trate de imaginarlo, apoco no chicas? Levanten la mano si alguna vez han imaginado a Seshomaru en alguna posición umm reveladora?

Bueno ya dejo de enfadar. Los personajes ni la historia es mía, es una adap de Linda Howard. A leer….

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#

Capítulo 10.-

~•~

-Yo no soy Hojou–dijo con voz ronca-. Nunca abusaré de ti, Kagome. Te lo prometo.

Ella guardo silencio. Seshomaru podía sentir su tristeza.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? –pregunto finalmente-. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en mí misma? ¿Qué ocurrirá si tomo una decisión equivocada contigo? Eres mucho más fuerte que Hojou, tanto física como mentalmente. ¿Qué pasaría si intentases hacerme daño? ¿Cómo podría protegerme? Tú quieres controlarlo todo. Lo has admitido. Eres reservado y dominante. Dios mío, Seshomaru, te amo, pero me das miedo.

El corazón de Seshomaru dio un salto en su pecho al oír aquellas palabras. Ya lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que las oía de su boca. ¡Lo amaba! pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aterrorizado, porque no podía encontrar ninguna forma de convencerla de que podía confiar en él. Y aquella era la cuestión. Un problema de confianza. Ella ya no confiaba en su propia capacidad de juicio.

No sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ni una sola opción viable. Todo lo que tenía eran sus instintos, y temía que estuviese equivocados, al menos en lo relativo a Kagome. Había llegado muy lejos. Intento pensar en cómo sería su vida sin ella, si no pudiera abrazarla nunca más, y la mera posibilidad lo aterrorizó. No se había sentido así ni durante los meses pasados, en los que ella se había alejado por completo de él, sin querer hablar siquiera por teléfono, porque seguía confiando en que tenía una oportunidad de conseguir que volviera.

La necesitaba. A ella, no a otra mujer. Y la quería tal y como era: elegante, con mal genio, independiente, apasionada en la cama. Al menos lo último lo hacia bien. Kagome se había sentido satisfecha en sus brazos.

Sospecho que si él sólo hubiera querido acostarse con ella, Kagome habría estado de acuerdo. Lo que la había hecho marcharse había sido la perspectiva de una relación amorosa. Se había enfadado con él cuando menciono el matrimonio y los hijos, ofendida porque no le había pedido su opinión, pero en realidad cualquier cosa referente a aquello la aterrorizaba ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que había estado a punto de proponérselo? Buscando las razones por las que se había puesto furiosa, era evidente que lo que la había asustado era lo que él pretendía, no una corta relación sexual. La posibilidad de atarse a él con vínculos legales como los del matrimonio le producía pesadillas.

Seshomaru se aclaró la garganta. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando a ciegas por una mina, pero no podía abandonar ahora.

-Tengo una buena razón para no hablar de mí –dijo vacilando.

La respuesta de Kagome fue irónica.

-Estoy segura.

Seshomaru guardo silencio. Se sentía desamparado. No había nada que pudiera decirle que no sonase a sus oídos como una gigantesca mentira. Estaba en un punto muerto.

-Te amo.

Sus propias palabras le hicieron temblar. Se enamoró de ella casi el mismo día en que se conocieron, pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin que dijera en alto aquellas palabras que se sorprendió. Sí, las había pronunciado durante su matrimonio, al principio. Le había resultado muy fácil y lógico. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo había dicho sin dificultad porque no lo sentía. En general, cuando algo importa en calidad, resulta más difícil expresarlo.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Estaba tan oscuro que todo lo que Seshomaru pudo ver fue un movimiento, carente de expresión.

-Te creo –replico ella.

-Pero sigues sin confiar en mí.

-Si necesitase a alguien para que me protegiese de algún peligro, no encontraría a nadie mejor. Pero para lo demás, como la convivencia diaria, no. Me da miedo pensar en que alguien está tan cerca de mí como para volver a tener esa clase de influencia sobre mí.

Seshomaru retrocedió un poco más, mentalmente.

-Podemos continuar viéndonos –sugirió con cautela-. Ya sé que me he excedido. Lo reconozco. Pero no volveré a presionarte, de ninguna manera.

-No sería justo para ti. Tú quieres casarte.

-Te amo –dijo arrebatado-. Con o sin convenciones legales. Nos compenetramos en la cama, y nos divertimos cuando estamos juntos. Podemos seguir haciéndolo sin estar casados, si es eso todo lo que te preocupa.

-¿Quieres que tengamos una aventura?

-Por Dios, no. Lo quiero todo. Un anillo, niños, y todo eso. Pero si lo único que quieres darme es una aventura, lo acepto. ¿Qué dices, entonces?

Kagome permaneció en silencio durante largo rato, pensando. Luego suspiro y dijo:

-Creo que sería estúpido tomar decisiones ahora. No estamos en circunstancia muy normales. Cuando arregles la electricidad y nuestras vidas vuelvan a la normalidad, lo decidiré.

Seshomaru siempre había tenido la habilidad de reducir sus pérdidas al mínimo. Dio un paso hacia ella.

-Pero aún tenemos esta noche –dijo en voz baja-. Y no quiero perder ni un minuto.

Hicieron el amor como en la noche que habían pasado juntos seis meses atrás, pero con más intensidad aún. Seshomaru le hizo el amor hasta que Kagome grito literalmente de placer. La oscuridad los arropaba con su manto, sin tiempo ni restricciones. Todo era posible. Las horas parecían no tener fin, al no estar regidos por reloj alguno, ni por ningún otro símbolo de la civilización. Afuera, la calle estaba oscura y vacía. Seshomaru no volvió a encender la radio. No quería que el mundo se entrometiese. Ella tampoco lo hizo.

Hacia demasiado calor para dormir, a pesar del alto techo del vestíbulo, que acumulaba el aire caliente. Se tumbaron en los cojines y hablaron, con voces que no eran más que murmullos. Seshomaru no dejó de acariciarla con sus manos, y Kagome dejó sus miedos para otro momento.

Tenía sueño, pero se le olvidaban las ganas de dormir en cuanto él la tocaba en la densa y calurosa oscuridad, con manos que la acariciaban y la excitaban hasta que se contoneaba sobre los cojines. Su amor la envolvía como la noche. En la oscuridad no tenía inhibiciones. No sólo le dejaba hacer, sino que participaba en ello. No hubo ni un centímetro de su cuerpo que no explorase.

Con el amanecer ascendió la temperatura, pero la electricidad seguía sin funcionar. Aunque sabia que no podía verse nada a través de las ventanas, Kagome se alegraba de que siguieran escondidos en su propio nido. Después de beber una taza de agua y comer algo, Kagome insistió en volver a lavarse a pesar del calor que así en los servicios y de que Seshomaru tuviera que esperar, impacientemente, a que volviese. Al parecer, aquel hombre no se cansaba nunca.

De pronto oyó unas voces y se quedó paralizada, presa del pánico ante la perspectiva de ser descubierta desnuda en el servicio. Por un momento pensó que tal vez hubieran arreglado la electricidad, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que era imposible, porque el servicio seguía estando a oscuras. Tal vez el guarda hubiera apagado las luces antes de marcharse, el día anterior. Ni siquiera pensó en accionar el interruptor.

Después escucho una sintonía familiar, y se relajó. Era la radio, por supuesto. Un tanto irritada consigo misma por haber asustado, y con Seshomaru por haber causado su miedo, salió del servicio.

-Casi me da un ataque al corazón –espetó-. Pensé que alguien había entrado, y que estaba prisionera en los servicios públicos.

Seshomaru sonrió.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Estoy tan desnudo como tú.

Seguía tumbado. De alguna forma, parecía estar en casa, en su estado natural. Kagome bajo la vista para mirarse y rió.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Seshomaru estuvo a punto de decir: "Es algo que podremos contar a nuestros nietos", pero prefirió no hacerlo. A Kagome no le gustaría oírlo, y, además, se había prometido no presionarla. Alargo un brazo hacia ella, y se tumbó con él, entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué decían las noticias?

-Nada importante. Una noche relativamente tranquila en Tokio, con algún saqueo esporádico. Lo mismo que en todas partes. Hace demasiado calor como para que la gente se ponga a robar en serio.

-¿Ah, sí? –pregunto ella, mirándolo de reojo.

Quila rió y la puso de espaldas. Se colocó sobre ella con una absoluta falta de delicadeza que demoraba cuantas veces había adoptado la misma postura a los largo de la noche.

-¿Y las noticias? –pregunto Kagome.

Él se acercó a su cuello, respirando el dulce olor a mujer.

-Ah, eso. Han movilizado a la Guardia Nacional, desde Hokkaido hasta la costa este. Hubo algunos disturbios en Chiba, pero todo está ya bajo control.

-Pensé que habías dicho que las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas.

-Así es. Teniendo en cuenta que un tercio del país está sin electricidad, la tranquilidad es sorprendente.

Seshomaru no quería hablar sobre el apagón. Tener a Kagome cerca, desnuda, le producía una sensación más fuerte que la de cualquier apagón. La besó, saboreando su desnudez, colocándola en posición para penetrarla y entrando en ella suavemente. Sintió el tacto delicioso de los músculos de su vagina, la manera en que sus dedos lo tocaban mientras se arqueaba para estar más cerca de él.

Sus sentimientos hacia ella se incrementaron, y se sorprendió deseando que no arreglasen nunca el tendido eléctrico.

Después de hacer el amor Kagome se apoyó en su hombro.

-¿Han dicho en la radio cuando cree la Compañía de Electricidad que volverá a funcionar el suministro?

-Puede que esta tarde –dijo.

¿Tan pronto? Se sintió un poco indignada, como si le hubieran prometido unas vacaciones y se las hubieran acortado. Pero aquello no eran unas vacaciones. Para mucha gente constituiría un verdadero drama. La electricidad podía ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir para alguien que estuviera enfermo. Si todo lo que tenían era unas cuantas horas más, quería aprovecharlas al máximo.

Al parecer, Seshomaru pensaba lo mismo. La mantenía constantemente entre sus brazos, excepto cuando insistía en que bebieran algo. Incluso cuando se sintió cansado, no dejó de acariciarla. Seshomaru se había apoderado hasta tal punto de sus sentidos que Kagome se habría sentido aterrada de no haber comprobado que él sentía lo mismo. No era algo que él le estuviese haciendo. Era algo que ambos compartían.

Se durmieron fuertemente abrazados, a pesar del calor.

De pronto, Kagome se despertó sobresaltada al sentir una ráfaga de aire frio.

Seshomaru se sentó.

-La electricidad funciona –dijo, mirando hacia las luces del techo, que resultaban deslumbrantes Después de tantas ahorras a oscuras-.

-Son las once en punto –añadió, después de consultar el reloj.

-Es demasiado pronto –dijo, enfadada-. Dijeron que no lo arreglarían antes de la tarde.

-Posiblemente exageraron, por si tenían algún problema

Sintiéndose increíblemente expuesta bajo la luz, Kagome se apresuró a vestirse. Cogió las braguitas, las examinó con una mueca de disgusto y las tiró a su bolsa para lavarlas despues.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

Seshomaru se subió la cremallera de los pantalones.

-Ahora nos vamos a casa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Llamamos al servicio de seguridad?

-Ya los llamaré más tarde. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirles. Pero ahora que ha vuelto la electricidad puedo abrir las puertas.

Mientras Seshomaru manipulaba el sistema de seguridad, Kagome volvió a colocar los muebles en su sitio, devolviendo los cojines a su lugar original. Se sonrojó al pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien descubriese el nido de amor que habían organizado en mitad del vestíbulo. No sabía si seria capaz de volver a pisar el edificio sin sentirse avergonzada.

Seshomaru lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción, cuando consiguió cambiar a manual el sistema de seguridad, lo cual le permitiría abrir la puerta exterior.

-Vamos –dijo, cogiendo a Kagome de la mano.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de coger el bolso antes de salir. Cerró los ojos deslumbrada al sentir el sol.

~•~

Valla… ojala me encontrara a un hombre como Seshomaru que quiera casarse e hijos, no se ustedes pero hay algunos hombres que huyen del matrimonio, pero no quiero a cualquier hombre yo quiero a Seshomaru. Ahora con el plan de secuestrar a Seshomaru en cuanto Kagome se distraiga lo secuestramos. Dios… de verdad quiero que así como Seshomaru que no me deje dormir en toda la noche ;)…

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No se olviden de comentar y dejar reviews. Los quiero atte. BonieeTaisho.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos … lamento mucho haber tardado, estuve súper súper ocupada. Parece que tenemos un problema, estaba pensando si todas queremos a Seshomaru como va a estar con todas? Entonces propongo un nuevo plan… hay que reunirnos y construir una máquina para clonarlo. Claro primero tenemos que secuestrarlo. Pero si lo clonamos habrá Seshomaru para todas. Wiiii

Bueno sigamos con la historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adaptación de Linda Howard.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•㇯3

Capítulo 11.-

~•~

El calor que desprendía la acera era insoportable.

-No podemos dejar abierto el edificio –protesto.

-No lo hemos hecho. Se ha vuelto a cerrar en cuanto hemos salido.- La cogió por el brazo y la guió hasta el aparcamiento.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Seshomaru estaba prácticamente empujándola al interior de su coche.

-¡Yo tengo mi propio coche! -dijo indignada.

-Ya lo sé. No te preocupes. No se lo van a llevar a ningún sitio. Pero no sabemos si el suministro eléctrico llega a toda la ciudad, y tampoco sabemos con qué te vas a encontrar al llegar a tu casa. Creo que es mejor que me quede contigo hasta que nos aseguremos de que estás a salvo.

Era el tipo de acciones que la hacían sentir incomoda en el pasado. Sin embargo ya no le importaba, tal vez porque estaba demasiado dormida, o acaso porque tenía razón. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, entro en el coche y cerró los ojos.

Seshomaru tuvo que dar un par de vueltas hasta encontrar la casa, pero casi no había tráfico, y tardo muy poco en llegar. Kagome no protesto cuando entro con ella. La electricidad funcionaba, y el aparato de aire acondicionado parecía hacer un esfuerzo extra para bajar la temperatura.

-A la ducha –ordenó Seshomaru.

Kagome parpadeo.

-¿Qué?

Él le paso el brazo por la espalda y la llevo hacia la habitación.

-Una ducha. Los dos vamos a tomar una ducha fría. Estamos en buena forma, pero esto hará que nos sintamos mejor. Créeme, estamos algo deshidratados.

Su acuerdo se limitaba a una noche, pero ya entrado el día, Kagome supuso que no ocurriría nada si lo alargaba un poco más. Dejó que Seshomaru la desnudase, y no se sorprendió cuando él hizo lo mismo y entró en la ducha con ella. El agua no estaba demasiado fría; sólo lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir mejor. Se volvió para mojarse la espalda y el pelo.

-¿te sientes mejor? –pregunto él, pasándole las manos paro el cuerpo.

-Umm...

Él inclinó la cabeza mientras Kagome la subía. Si todo fuese siempre así, pensó. Besándolo, siendo besada por él. Sus fuertes brazos la abrazaban. Mientras estaba a su lado todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían.

La ducha fría los revivió en muchos sentidos. Seshomaru la levantó, la apoyo contra la pared y la penetró.

Kagome jadeó. Seshomaru le hizo el amor tan fiera y apasionadamente como la noche anterior, en el suelo del vestíbulo. Como si no hubiera pasado nada entre la primera y la última vez.

Despues se fueron a la cama. Kagome casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras Seshomaru le secaba el pelo. La acostó y la tapó con las sabanas. Ella suspiró, descansada, y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida, sin notar que Seshomaru se había tumbado a su lado.

Aun así, no se sorprendió cuando despertó por la tarde y lo descubrió junto a ella. Con pereza, dejó que su mirada recorriera aquel cuerpo musculoso. Necesitaba afeitarse. La barba confería una tonalidad pálida a su piel. Tenía el pelo alborotado, y con los ojos cerrados parecía un niño. Le parecía raro. Nunca había pensado en Seshomaru como en alguien delicado.

Jamás habría asociado la dulzura con él, aunque la había tratado con mucha delicadeza, incluso en los momentos de pasión. No se trataba del mismo tipo de caballerosidad que mostraba Hojou. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Hojou había sido suave con ella porque no quería ninguna respuesta pasional por su parte. Quería que fuese una muñeca a la que pudiera vestir, colocar y enseñar pro ahí, para alimentar su ego.

Seshomaru, por otra parte, se había dejado llevar por la pasión tanto como ella.

Le tembló el cuerpo ante su cercanía. Medio dormida, lo empujó. Él abrió los ojos de inmediato, y se puso boca arriba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Muchas cosas – respondio, deslizándose sobre él y sintiendo la respuesta entre sus piernas-. Han pasado por lo menos... –callo y miro el despertador, que parpadeaba estúpidamente, porque no lo había puesto en llora tras el apagón-. Hace mucho que no tengo nada de esto –dijo depositando la mano entre las piernas de Seshomaru.

Contuvo la respiración mientras Kagome le mostraba el camino.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Seshomaru, gimiendo mientras ella se colocaba sobre él.

Siempre había supuesto que Kagome podía ser así: cálida, desinhibida y apasionada. Le provocaba una sensación de placer casi mareante.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los labios infamados por los besos. El pelo oscuro le caía sobre los hombros. Kagome lo miro con deseo mientras se movía lentamente arriba y bajo, entornando los ojos cada vez más.

-Sólo por eso, me toca ponerme encima –murmuro.

Seshomaru se estiro y se agarró a la cabecera de la cama, con sus poderosos bíceps flexionados y los puños cerrados sobre las barras.

-¿conseguiré algo si te suplico?

-No me imparta lo que digas –le aseguró, mientras sentía otro espasmo de pasión en sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-Bien –dijo Seshomaru arqueándose, casi levantándola de la cama-. En ese caso, no pienso decir nada que pueda hacer que te detengas.

No lo hizo. Cuando ella se tumbó agotada sobre su pecho, ambos estaban plenamente satisfechos.

Seshomaru la sujeto por el pelo y la acerco a su pecho, casi con desesperación. Kagome se empapo del aroma de su cuerpo, frotando la mejilla contra su pecho velludo. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y aquel ritmo la tranquilizaba. Se quedaron dormidos, y cuando volvieron a despertar el sol se está poniendo. Hicieron de nuevo el amor.

Seshomaru encendió la televisión que había encima de una cómoda volvió a la cama para abrazarla mientras veían las noticias, que por supuesto hablaban principalmente del apagón. Kagome se sintió algo incomoda, como si hubiera ocurrido una crisis nacional y no se hubiera dado cuenta, a pesar de que la había sufrido de forma directa, íntima. En todos los sentidos. Tal vez por aquel motivo se sentía tan alejada de la realidad. No había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas pensando en el apagón, sino concentrada en Seshomaru Taisho.

El gran apagón, como lo llamaban todos los comentaristas, había supuesto la interrupción del suministro eléctrico en todo el sur. La ola de calor, el uso excesivo de electricidad y el recalentamiento, combinados, habían sobrecargado los circuitos, inutilizando varias instalaciones. Por su parte, Kagome se sentía como si la apasionada manera de hacer el amor de Seshomaru hubiera sobrecargado sus circuitos más íntimos.

Paso la anche con él. No pregunto si podía quedarse, y ella no le pidió que se marchara. Kagome sabía que sólo estaba posponiendo lo inevitable, pero quería estar con él por el momento. El haberle contado lo de Hojou no había cambiado su opinión, del mismo modo que el carácter de Seshomaru no había variado paro saberlo.

Cuando amaneció los dos supieron que su paréntesis había llegado al final. No podían evitar la realidad por más tiempo.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? –pregunto Seshomaru en voz baja.

Kagome miro por la ventana mientras se tomaba un café. Era sábado, y ninguno de los dos tenían que ir a trabajar, a pesar de lo cual Seshomaru se puso en contacto con varios de sus empleados nada más levantarse.

Ella sabía que sólo tenía que decir una palabra, "quédate", para que pasaran todo el fin de semana en la cama. Sería maravilloso, pero llegaría el lunes, y entonces le resultaría aún más difícil.

-No veo que la situación haya cambiado –dijo al fin.

-¡Por Kami, Kagome! -exclamó Seshomaru levantándose, con todo el cuerpo en tensión-. ¿Puedes decir sinceramente que soy como Hojou Ishida?

-Eres muy domínate –puntualizó.

-Me Amas.

-En aquella época también creí que lo amaba a él. Pero ¿qué ocurrirá si vuelvo a equivocarme? –-dijo abriendo los ojos de abr en par, mientras lo miraba-. No puedes entender lo que se siente, porque nunca has pasado por ello. Prefiero morirme antes de tener que volver a sufrir ese infierno. No me atrevo a arriesgarme contigo. Sigo sin conocerte tanto como tú me conoces. Eres tan reservado que no sé quién eres. ¿Cómo puede confiar en ti si no te conozco?

-¿Y si me conocieras? –preguntó en tono áspero-. ¿Si lo superas todo sobre mí?

-No lo sé –se miraron y estallaron en una risa histérica-. ¿Cuántas veces habre empleado el verbo conocer en un momento?

-Por lo menos conocemos su significado –dijo Seshomaru.

Cuando se tranquilizaron, él largó su mano hacia la densa mata de pelo de Kagome y le acaricio la nuca.

-Deja que intente una cosa –dijo de golpe-. Dame otra oportunidad, y te prometo que cambiaras de opinión.

-¿Eso significa que si no funciona no volverás a intentarlo? –preguntó, sin poder evitar la risa al ver la expresión de Seshomaru-. Oh, Sesh, ¿no tienes ni idea de lo que significa rendirse, no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he querido a nadie tanto como a ti –contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Pero al menos he progresado algo. Has empezado a llamarme Sesh otra vez.

Se vistió y la besó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Volveré tan pronto como pueda. Tal vez no pueda ser hoy. Pero hay algo que quiero enseñarte antes de que tomes la decisión definitiva.

Kagome se apoyó contra la puerta después de acompañar a Seshomaru. ¿Decisión definitiva? No sabia si reír o llorar. Para ella, la decisión había sido definitiva durante los últimos seis meses. Pero no entendía por qué tenía la sensación de que, si no le daba la respuesta que quería, tendría que estar explicando sus razones durante los cinco años siguientes.

~•~

Bueno este capítulo ha sido espectacular me ha gustado mucho. No se como Kagome puede rechazar a Seshomaru, pero teniendo en cuenta su pasado también estaría aterrorizada en tomar una clase se decisión así. Aunque se ve que se complementan super bien en el sexo no? Oh estoy tan celosa…

Bueno nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Los quiero. Atte. BonieeTaisho.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos. Estoy de vuelta. He tenido un montón de cosas que hacer, pero saben que seguiré subiendo capítulos. Les agradezco mucho a todas aquellas personas que me siguen leyendo desde "The Taisho Brothers" y a las personas que desde el capítulo uno me mandan reviews y comentarios. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y les haya estado gustado la historia. La historia es de Linda Howard Y los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#•#

Capítulo 12.-

~•~

El timbre de la puerta sonó un poco antes de las cinco de la mañana del domingo. Kagome se levanto sobresaltada, y se quedó de pie frente al despertador, aturdida. Al fin reconoció el sonido, pero creyó que estaba equivocada. ¿Quién podría llamar a la puerta a las cinco menos seis minutos de la mañana?

-Seshomaru –murmuró, mientras recorría con rapidez el pasillo.

Kagome echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla para asegurarse, aunque no tenía dudas. Bostezando, quito la cadena y abrió la puerta.

-¿No podrías haber esperado unas cuantas horas más? –pregunto gruñendo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar un café. Si tenía que hablar con él a aquellas horas, tenía que estar un poco más despierta.

-No –dijo Seshomaru -. No he dormido, y me gustaría poder arreglar esto cuanto antes.

Tampoco ella había dormido mucho. Despues de la partida de Seshomaru, la mañana anterior, había estado pasando todo el tiempo por la casa, sintiéndose perdida e incapaz de concentrase en nada le había costado identificar aquella sensación, pero al final se dio cuenta de que se sentía sola. Habían pasado juntos treinta y seis horas seguidas durmiendo abrazados, haciendo el amor, hablando, discutiendo y riendo. El apagón la había obligado a permanecer con él en huella intimidad calurosa, y también a explorar viejas pesadillas.

La cama le parecía demasiado grande, demasiado vacía y fría. Por primera vez empezaba a preguntarse si había tomado la decisión adecuada al romper con él.

Seshomaru no era en modo alguno Hojou Ishida. Físicamente, se sentía totalmente a salvo con él. Al menos a aquel nivel estaba segura de que nunca le aria daño.

Era otra faceta de su personalidad que la preocupaba. Se trataba de su carácter reservado y de su inclinación a tenerlo todo bajo control. Algo que entendía muy bien, porque también era un poco fanática al respecto. El problema estribaba en que había tenido que luchar mucho para recuperarse de su relación anterior, y n ose atrevía a arriesgar su identidad de nuevo.

Seshomaru era enormemente obstinado. Poca gente podía resistírsele. Ella no conocía casi nada acerca de su vida, de lo que había hecho de él la persona que era. Tal vez le estuviera ocultando algo que a ella le pareciera imperdonable. Le resultaba imposible estar segura de que nunca descubriría una faceta oscura que Seshomaru hubiera mantenido bajo control ata que fuera demasiado tarde ajar ella.

No se hacía muchas ilusiones respecto al matrimonio. Incluso en pleno siglo veinte, el marido tenia cierta autoridad sobre la mujer. A la gente no le gustaba mucho verse envuelta en las disputas domésticas, aunque que disputa consistiera en que un hombre pegaba a su mujer. En algunas comisarías empezaban a tomárselo más en serio, pero tenían tanto trabajo con la delincuencia callejera, con las drogas y con los accidente de tráfico, que podía entender que la cara magullada o el brazo roto de una mujer no les pareciera un asunto tan importante.

Pero lo que Seshomaru quería era casarse. Si llegase a un acuerdo con él, podría no mencionarlo durante cierto tiempo, tal vez durante una semana, pero seguiría empeñado en ello. Lo amaba tanto que sabia que tal vez lograría convencerla, de modo que tenía que tomar una decisión definitiva cuanto antes. Y podría hacerlo perfectamente, si la respuesta fuera no. Aún tenía bastante fuerza como para separarse de él, por el bien de los dos. Si esperaba, cada día resultaría más difícil.

Seshomaru permaneció en silencio mientras Kagome recorría la cocina, preparando la cafetera y enciéndala. El agua hirvió con su sonido característico, y Despues empezó a caer llenando la habitación con el delicioso aroma del café.

-Vamos a sentarnos –dijo Seshomaru, dejando el maletín en la mesa.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Si voy a tener que pensar, prefieran tomarme un café antes.

-No lo sé –dijo, temblándole la boca-. Creo que sería mejor que mantuvieses la cabeza al margen de este asunto y te dejases guiar por tus instintos.

-Por mis hormonas, quieres decir.

-Tampoco tengo nada en su contra –dijo, acariciándose la barba, y suspirando-. Pero supongo que a mí también me vendrá bien una taza de café.

Kagome noto que se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse de ropa. Llevaba unos vaqueros que parecían tener diez años y una camisa blanca de algodón. Pero tenía ojeras, y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por la falta de sueño. No se había afeitado desde la mañana del apagón. La barba de varios días le daba aspecto de rufián.

De hecho, parecía uno de sus propios empleados.

Cuando termino de salir el café, Kagome lleno dos tazas y le paso una mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Bebió un trago con precaución preguntándose cuanto tardaría en actuar sobre su sistema circulatorio.

Seshomaru cogió el maletín y saco de él dos carpetas, una bastante fina y otra lago más ancha. Tomo la primera y se la entrego.

-De acuerdo. Lee primero ésta.

Kagome la abrió y subió las cejas sorprendida al ver que se trataba de un informe muy parecido al que él había hecho sobre ella, con la diferencia de que éste hablaba sobre el mismo. Parecía sólo un esbozo. Incluso así faltaban algunas partes importante. Mencionaba su nombre, su fecha y lugar de nacimiento, su número de la seguridad social, su descripción física, sus estudios y su empleo actual, así como algunos detalles breves sobre su breve matrimonio. Pero por otra parte daba la impresión de que no había existido desde su divorcio hasta que organizo la agencia de seguridad.

-¿Estuviste congelado durante quince años? – preguntó finalmente, devolviéndole el informe-. Aprecio el gesto, pero si se supone que era un intento de hacer que te conociera mejor, falta bastante.

La miro y luego, sonrió.

-No hay mucha gente que pueda ser sarcástica a las cinco de la mañana.

-A las cinco en punto no sé comportarme de otra forma.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –murmuro mientras le acercaba la otra carpeta-. Esta es la información que no podrías conseguir si me investigases.

El interés de Kagome se incremento, y abrió la carpeta. Los documentos que tenía ante sí no eran originales, sino una mezclad de fotocopias y faxes. Examinó el membrete de la parte superior de uno de ellos y lo miro sorprendida.

-¿El gobierno?

-Tuve que recurrir a un amigo para que me lo enviaran. No hay nada en esos papeles que pueda revelar secretos de estado, pero se trata de información confidencial, para mi seguridad. Podría haberme metido en su red de comunicaciones desde el ordenador, pero no quiero que me metan en la cárcel, de modo que me ha llevado cierto tiempo conseguirlo.

-¿Que hacías exactamente? –pregunto, no muy segura de querer saberlo.

Despues de haberse sentido tan frustrada por no saber nada de él, ahora que tenía todos los detalles frente a ella no estaba segura de querer conocerlos. Si le hubieran pegado un tiro, si hubiera corrido algún peligro, podría tener otro tipo de pesadillas muy distinto.

-No es como en Hollywood –le aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Que desilusión –dijo aliviada-. ¿Quieres decir que no eres un agente secreto?

-Hablas en términos cinematográficos. Nosotros llamábamos a este trabajo Operador de Campo. Y no; no es lo que hacía. Conseguir información y colocaba sistemas de vigilancia y de seguridad, en colaboración con unidades antiterroristas. No era la clase de empleo del que se habla con los amigos en la barra de un bar, Despues de salir del trabajo.

-Lo comprendo. Te acostumbraste a no hablar de ti ni de lo que hacías.

-Era más que una costumbre; si me hubiera ido de la lengua, eso podría haber significado la muerte de algunas personas. Sigo sin hablar de ellos, porque aun conozco gente que se dedica a eso. La información es el mayor poder que puede tener un gobierno, y el más peligroso.

Kagome golpeo la carpeta.

-Entonces, ¿Porque me enseñas esto?

-Porque confió en ti –dijo tranquilamente, sonriendo -. Y porque no pensé que me creyeses si te hubiera dicho: "no puedo hablar de mi mismo, porque son cosas del gobierno". Te habrías reido de mí. Es la clase de tonterías que oyes en los bares de solteros, lo que dicen los individuos que intentan impresionar a las estúpidas. Tú no eres ninguna estúpida.

Kagome paso unas cuantas páginas, leyéndolas por encima.

-Tienes razón. Nunca te habría creído. Hay muy poca gente que se dedique a este tipo de trabajo.

Seshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Como te dije, estudie en Tokio, y era bastante bueno en lo que hacía.

-¿En lo que hacías? –preguntó con incredulidad-. Es lo que sigues haciendo. Con la diferencia de que ahora trabajas para ti mismo, y no para el gobierno –una idea le cruzó la cabeza-. La gente con la que trabajas...

-Algunos –admitió Seshomaru.

-¿cómo el motorista?

-Como el motorista –respondió Seshomaru, riendo-. ¿Crees que contrataría a alguien con ese aspecto si no lo conocerá personalmente? Sí; era operador. Muy bueno, por cierto.

-¿Vienen a pedirte trabajo cuando se retiran?

-No, nada de eso. No rijo un asilo para jubilados del gobierno. Sigo en contacto con mucha gente, y de vez en cuando pregunto a alguien si le interesa trabajar para mí. Casi todos son personas normales, y se trata sólo de cambiar de un trabajo a otro parecido.

Kagome cerro la carpeta y la apartó. Seshomaru la miro preocupado.

-¿No vas a leerla?

-No. No necesito conocer todos los detalles de tu vida. Con una idea general es suficiente.

Seshomaru respiro profundamente y se reclino en el asiento.

-Bien. Eso es todo. He hecho todo lo que he podido. No puedo darte ninguna prueba de que nunca te tratare como Hojou Ishida. Yo sé que no lo are, pero eres tú quien debe creerlo. Kagome, amor, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

No podía evitarlo. Sabía que no era la forma habitual en que una mujer debía contestar a una proposición de matrimonio, pero la tozudez de Seshomaru Taisho era tal que no pudo evitar reírse.

Probablemente, tendría que oír aquella pregunta día tras día hasta que le diera una respuesta positiva, o hasta que la volviera loca. Pero ya no sentía presionada, como le ocurría antes. Ahora sabía que se podía fiar de él en cierta medida. Aquel informe había significado más para ella de lo que él imaginaba. No era sólo que hubiese llenado los huecos que desconocía, sino que significaba que confiaba en ella.

Intento guardar las formas y lo miro con seriedad. De alguna manera, lo que había pasado durante el apagón había hecho que disminuyera el poder que Hojou Ishida seguía teniendo sobre ella, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Durante las largas horas de aquella noche se había visto forzada enfrentarse a lo ocurrido, a hablar sobre ello, y por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que aún era prisionera de Hojou Ishida. Por su culpa había tenido miedo de disfrutar de la vida. Y seguía teniéndolo, pero de repelente le daba más miedo perder lo que tenía.

Porque era posible perder a Seshomaru, pensó, mirándolo con ternura. Podía perderlo si no apreciaba el valor de lo que le ofrecía.

Había llegado el momento de arriesgarse o perderlo todo.

Empezaba a sentirse hincado bajo su silenciosa mirada. Kagome respiro profundamente.

-¿Matrimonio, eh? ¿No crees que sería mejor que vivamos juntos una temporada, para ver si funciona?

-Matrimonio. Una promesa de amor y fidelidad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Kagome lo miro confundida. Era tan duro como una roca cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

-Tu muerte puede estar más cerca de lo que piensas.

.No me importa, si eres tú la que me mata. Me parece que sé qué método vas a utilizar.

Un gesto de deseo cruzo su rostro. Dudo un momento, hizo acopio de fuerzas y levanto la mano derecha.

-Juro que seré un marido absolutamente dócil. Una mujer como tú necesita espacio.

Al oír aquello, Kagome se tragó de golpe el café que tenía en la boca. Tosió un poco y lo miro con incredulidad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué antes no me dejaste nada de espacio?

-Porque tenía miedo de que te alejases de mí –explico con una sonrisa levemente vulnerable-.

También tú me dabas miedo. Estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que no quisieras estar conmigo.

Le tendió la mano. Kagome se cruzó de brazos y lo miro, rechazando el gesto.

-Si crees que vas a conseguir una esclava te vas a llevar una desilusión. No me gusta recoger lo que otros desordenan, no me gusta cocinar, y no pienso tolerar que dejes ropa sucia por todas partes.

Una mueca cruzo la cara de Seshomaru mientras hablaba, demostrando su júbilo.

-Soy bastante limpio, para ser un hombre –dijo con timidez.

-No es bastante. Ya he oído eso antes.

-De acuerdo –suspiro-. Lo incluiremos como una cláusula del contrato matrimonial. Mantendré mi ropa ordenada, lavare los platos y no dejare subida la tapa del retrete. También cuidare de los niños y…

-¿Niños? –Pregunto con delicadeza.

Seshomaru subió las cejas, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa. Tratar con él siempre resultaba muy divertido.

-Muy bien –dijo Kagome lentamente-. Si quieres, tendremos hijos, pero no más de dos.

-Dos me parece bien ¿trato hecho?

Kagome callo un momento, como si se lo estuviera pensado, antes de decir:

-Trato hecho.

Se dieron un apretón de manos, con solemnidad.

Seshomaru suspiró satisfecho. Se levantó y cogió en brazos a Kagome, por encima de la mesa. Una taza de café cayó al suelo. La sentó en su regazo y se besaron hasta que no pudieron más. Cuando levanto la cabeza, una gran sonrisa le cruzaba la cara.

-Por cierto –dijo-, siempre sé cómo desactivar mis sistemas de seguridad.

Kagome puso la mano en su mandíbula y lo beso de nuevo.

-Ya lo sé –dijo.

Más de una hora después Seshomaru lazo la cabeza de la almohada y la miro.

-Es imposible que lo supieras.

-Lo sospechaba.

Se estiro, sintiéndose tan colmada como perezosa. Todo su cuerpo sentía un calor placentero y persistente.

Seshomaru se acercó a ella y la beso en la cabeza.

-Seis meses –se quejó-. E hizo falta un maldito apagón para que hablaras conmigo.

-Casi me alegro de lo del apagón –murmuro-. Si no tubería ocurrido, no me habría visto obligada a pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca lo hubiéramos arreglado de no ser por el apagón?

-No te habría dado la oportunidad –respondió con sinceridad-. No estaba jugando, Seshomaru. Me dabas mucho miedo, y también me daba miedo la posibilidad de mover a perder mi independencia. No habrías tenido ninguna oportunidad de convencerme, si no hubiera sido por el apagón.

-Entonces, es que Dios provoco el corte de corriente –murmuro-. Pero lo habría conseguido, de una manera u otra.

-No sé cómo. Tendrías que haberme raptado –replico con sarcasmo.

Seshomaru no respondió. Kagome alzo la cabeza para míralo con cierta desconfianza. Tom intentó parecer inocente, pero desistió al ver que ella no lo creía.

-Es precisamente lo que estaba planeando para el fin de semana, si te hubieras negado a cenar conmigo el jueves por la anche –admitió con reticencia.

-¿Ves? Estaba convencida de que te habías quedado a esperarme.

-Un hombre tiene que hacer algo cuando la mujer a la que ama no le concede ni un minuto –dijo-.

Estaba desesperado.

Son las seis y media –comento Kagome.

Un gesto de confusión cruzo el semblante de Seshomaru. Luego miro el reloj y sonrió.

-Cierto –dijo con satisfacción.

La mujer a la que amaba le había concedido mucho más de que un minuto. Con un pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo la tuvo entre las sabanas alborotadas y se colocó sobre ella.

-Te amo –dijo-. Y aún no he oído el sí que espero.

-He accedido. Hemos hecho un pacto.

-Ya lo sé, pero soy algo tradicional. Kagome Higurashi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella dudó por un momento. Ya no era la victima de Hojou Ishida.

Sí, Seshomaru Taisho. Quiero casarme contigo.

Él bajo la cabeza para besarla. Cuando la miro, los dos jadeaban, y supo que aun tardarían bastante en levantarse. Volvió a mirar el reloj.

-Recuérdame que tengo que hacer un par de llamadas a las nueve –murmuró-. Tengo que cancelar los planes para raptarte.

Kagome rió, y siguió riendo hasta que las caricias de Seshomaru hicieron que la risa se convirtiera en un dulce grito de placer, mientras él concentraba su obstinación en la consecución del éxtasis que sólo sentían estando juntos.

Había tenido miedo de aquella faceta de su carácter. Pero ahora sabía que era precisamente aquello lo que hacía que quisiera para el resto de su vida con él. Mientras se abrazaba a sus hombros, un eco saltó en su cabeza: "Dios bendiga las sobrecargas eléctricas".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Final

~•~

Sé que debí haber dicho que este era el último capítulo. Pero quería que fuera sorpresa. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. A mí en lo personal me encantó el final, hasta el último momento Kagome jamás dio su brazo a torcer y siguió con sus ideales. Me encantó la parte en que dijo que había puesto su vida en pausa por que seguía prisionera de Hojou. Que a mí por cierto jamás me dio buena espina. Qué casualidad que tenía una medicina o una solución a las extrañas enfermedades que el abuelo de Kagome inventaba, por dios, eran enfermedades inventadas. Pero bueno creo que me Salí del tema.

Este ha sido el final de "El apagón" y sé que me extrañaran (eso quiero creer) pero no se preocupen les tengo una sorpresiva. Solo les pido que sean pacientes.

Como siempre no se olviden de comentar y dejar reviews. Digan cual fue su parte favorita.

Los quiero a todos. Atte. BonieeTaisho :*


End file.
